Interviewing time!
by shadd-the-demon
Summary: join shadd and the rest of your fav char (such as finn,jake beemo, etc) as she interview's them in this sort of ask anything portion thing, updates.. really depends
1. interviewing time!

_(at finn and jake's treehouse)_

after a few moments of finn and jake waking up they stumbled upon a tall black haired girl wearing glasses and a long blue jacket, her hair was in ponytail form and her pants wear dark blue, she was staring at them sleep at their bedroom,

"woah woah woah finn!" yelled jake

"what is it?" said finn

"why is she staring at us?" asked jake finn went closer to her,

"uhmm.. miss are you okey?" asked finn

" oh i see your awake, you'd probably know me but im a super fan of you guys"

she said with enthusiasm

" uhmm who might you be?"

"im shadd-the-demon, i just wanna ask you guys some question" she said holding a pen and a notebook,

out of nowhere stumbled peebles and lady raindicorn outside the treehouse

"finn!, jake!" she yelled

"yes princess?"

" be on a lookout on a girl who wants to keep asking questions, she's annoying and irritating" yelled peebles

" WHAT!? IM NOT ANNOYING!" yelled shadd barging oustide the door

"oh my glob! it's you!" she yelled

"what about it?"replied shadd

"your trying to learn my secrets do you?" she yelled

"WHAT!? "

"that's right! your an evil villain who wants to take eveything from me!"

"geez.. judgemental much? " said shadd rolling her eyes

out of a sudden a long black haired vampire arrived at the treehouse wearing a giantt hat,

"haha, totally got you there bonni" said marceline

"*frown*

"hey miss maceline you wouldnt mind if i ask you a couple of things do you?" said shadd

"oh sure no prob bro"

peebles and lady went inside the couch and drank some tea,

"finn! finn!" said a videogame facing toward her

"who is she?"

"maybe and insane candypeople" said finn

"i heard that" said shadd

all of them took a seat before shadd could start interviewing them she heard a loud cry from afar,

"finn!"

"oh glob man it's fp! i totally forgot our date!"said finn

"oh snap!" replied jake

after barging to the door fp was in rage,

"why didnt you come to our date!?" yelled fp

" i was but this uhmm.. insane mental patient want's to interview us" said finn

"oh well then can i join?" asked fp

"yeah sure go ahead no prob" said shadd " oh and maybe we could attach a translator to LR since i cant understand her"

*attach trasnlater*

"better?" said LR

**-interviewing time-**

**a/n **

**okey guys what should i tell them? just pm me okey? oh about the ask anything fanfic, i need to start from scratch again well anyway thanks for the support dude's, oh about the 3 week not being able to update thing, it turn's out that it was rescheduled into 2 weeks so maybe i'll continue this in 2 weeks, maybe? but anyway.. just pm me okey?**


	2. time to ask them

and so the annoying interviewer continues,

"okey.. so ermm.. let's see *opens notebook* ha okey here goes!,maceline would you prefer to be with with finn, how bout you pb,fp?"

"err.. well i do like being with him, since he's not that so lame" and beside it fun pulling pranks around him and junk" said marceline

"hmm. as for me.. well.. he is pretty fun especially tricking ice king and stuff *giggles*" said pb "well ermm.. for me *blush*"

shadd and the 2 girls just stare,

" he's really fun and cute, he make's my brain feel stupid and i like the way he smiles and make me happy, *blushes more*"said fp

"okey fp that's enough we already get it" said shadd "ermm.. let's see,oh..geez another fp question, hey fp how did you get in the lantern?"

"well.. it all started when i was born, father said to me that i was pure evil and that he is very prud of me he showed me the world and how to burn it, but there'd come a time where when i got angry at the fire poeple and made them flambos,  
daddy smiled and put me inside the lantern because i was the main light in te kingdom, he said that im gonna make a fine ruler someday, that's when prince finn came around"

finn turned his attention to jake,

"err what i didnt remember stepping to the f-" whispered finn

" shhsh that was guts bro just go with it" said jake cutting his sentence

"okey.."

shadd streched for a second,

"hey .. uhmm.. shadd is it?. dont you have any hard question?" said marceline

"oh you want a hard question?" said shadd with an evil grim "okey,*me gusta face*marceline do you luv bubblegum?"

"WHAT!?"

"you want a hard question right?"

"yeah.. but"

"no but's answer the question,"

"well i do like her , like any other rad vampire's do"

"*stare* fine..*mumbles*"

the interviewer paused and looked at the camera

"_ well anyway guys that's all the time today, till next time!_"

*closes camera*

"so that's it?" said finn

"yeah,"

"your not gonna destroy us?"

"glob no, "

princess bubblegum suddenly headed to shadd

"err.. hey.. strange mental person is this a real life interview!?"

"i dunno depends"

"if this somehow become's live in the candykingdom my reputation will be ruin"

"yeah sure.. *rolls eyes*

shadd turned around and fetch something to eat while pb keeps nagging her,

**-interviewing time-**

**a/n**

** okey guys i managed to get a little time to post this, anway guys for the past Question in "ask anything" fanfic , i really forgot some of them but just feel free to ask anything about our heroes and stuff , so.. ermm.. i'll update later next week,thanks for the time guys :D *thumbs up* and hopefully i'll see you next week,**


	3. tier 15 and a date

after pb nag the interviewer to death,sat beside marceline and growled,

"man, how could you guys keep up with her?" shadd said with a frown

"patience dude" she said laughing

"well anyway, *drinks cofee* let's continue with our interview shall we?"

shadd faced all of them,

"okey.. ermm.. *opens notebook* finn, jake,lr and beemo could you please step outside" said shadd with a me gusta face

"oh okey!"said finn "why is she letting us out dude?'" whispered jake

"maybe its something important" said finn

"yes it is something important" yelled shadd

"woah you could here us all they way here?"

"well it isnt a whisper if your speaking so loudly!"

okey after all of them left for a moment, she faced pb and marceline and made a serious creepy face

"dude what's with the face?"said marceline

"oh dear glob she's gonna kill me and eat my guts out"

"pb, your over reacting" said shadd "well ermm.. anyway.. marceline dont you wanna date pb?"

"WA!?" said marceline in surprise

"you heared me *me gutsa* date!"

"well uhmm.. we could just go out or something to the candy park or-"said pb

"to the nightospere!" yelled marceline

"YAY! , well now that, that's settled ermm.. *glares at pb* pb why do you always hate marcy?"

"i dont hate her, it's just i dont like how she treatens my people and just the carefree way she reacts if she change maybe i like her more"

"haha yeah right" said marceline

"well anyway i better get them back here GUYS!" yelled shadd

they all headed back to the living room

"okey, jake why do you do tier 15 but tell finn not to do it?"

"well to giive him advice on the future, im just telling him that he should only do that in the right time"

"uhmm thanks?"

"okey marceline, I triple-dare you to spend and entire day ALONE with PB ( and have Beemo secretly video tape you guys)"

"well that's a piece of cake" said marceline

"you think so huh? *evil grim* anyway finn why did you see macrline naked?"

"YOU WHAT!?" yelled marceline

"it was an accident i swear! remember how we got stuck in the closet we thought you left, oh glob man dont kill me!" yelled finn

"jake i dare you to explain all of tier 15"

"okey bro but we better head outside" said jake to finn

*grabs finn and headed outside*

"JAKE!" yelled finn

"come on bro this will only take a sec"

"oh wait before that!" yelled shadd

"fp and finn you make a awsome couple.. oh wait wrong paper hehe sorry *gets otha notebook* pb why are you always over explainig things. and pb im pretty sure you ruined your own reputation with the zombie attacks fool you do not control death he controls you!, oh sorry finn and jake you may go now"

*finn and jake went outside*

"well excuse me for just clearing things up for you guys, and the zombie reputation didnt ruined my reputation thank you very much,that's why i invented the royal day of apoligizing to the candykigdom"

"woah chill bubblebuttt" said shadd

*phone ring*  
"ah glob it! i need to pause the interview for awhile well anyway tune in next time for another episode of interviewing time :D" said shadd at the camera

**-interviewing time-**

_(extra)_  
_marceline:psst uhm hey shadd are we suppose like to go on a date now?"_  
_shadd: YES!_  
_pb:okey.. but what if the candyfolks see us?_  
_shadd: well that's your problem not mind _

**a/n FINALLY IM DONE WITH THIS SORRY IF IHAVENT UPDATED RECNTLY BUT THE 2 WEEKS IMPORTANT IF MY LIFE IS FINALLY OVAH :D, thanks for the support just keep asking them anything till next time**


	4. expectations

finally they reached night time at Ooo.. and yes all of them were very sleepy..VERY SLEEPY (except for marceline of course),

"*yawned* okey guys that was kind of my boss, and i need to take a rest after a few minutes or so.. anyway let's get this party started!, okey pb you just made a day to apologize atleast i do not tell people how to live their lives"

*marcline laughed*

"hmph!" said pb turning around,

"okey.. anyway next question, jake why not just give finn the firesheild spell"

"WOAH wait there's a fire shield spell?"said finn

"well uhh..yeah.. sorry that kinda passed my mind after the phrase that your girlfriend is evil and whatnot"

"dude i told you she's passionte!"

"okey next,marceline what were you gonna say at the end of the song when you were after the doorlord?"

"ermm.. (okey people i still dont know what marceline was really about to say but here goes)  
i wanna be friends with you?"

shadd pop out with a sign on the background** (the sign says you suck at lying marcy)** while pb and marcy were having a moment "be friends?"

"well..uh.. yeah?"

*moment canceled*

"okey moving on!,BUBBLEWAD YOU ARE GOING TO DIE ALONE BECUSE MARCLINE AND FINN WERE THE ONLY ONES WO LOVED YOU BUT YOU DROVE THEM AWAY!"

"why do you hate me so much?" said shadd

"well..i dont really dislike you, a fan just sent you a letter for me to ask it to you (but seriously guys i know pb is a bitch but come on,give her a chance here)

_*teary eyes on pb*_

"look uhmm.. pb.. im sorry.. please dont cry i cant stand girls crying"

"*sniff* look its not that i want to drive them along but reponsibility demands sacrifice"

"okey change topic!, marcy how was the date?"

"WHAT YOU GUYS DATE!?" said jake

"well..erm.. i blame the interviewer" said marceline "WHAT!?"

"dude relx im sure it was just a dare it's not like they're willing to go"said finn

"..y-yeah.. not willing.. heh" said the both of them

"so how was it?" asked shadd desperately

"er... could we put the other's outside, i dont like much company"

"fine fine FINN!"

"yes miss"

"LEAVE!"

"fine"

and so they left (Again)

the vampire floated next to pb, while beemo was at the interviewer's lap

"well.. uhmm.. how do i put it?, it was fun" said pb " we did lots of stuff like riding wolves and pranking people and other stuff that princesses dont usually do, it was great to get out of responsibilities once in awhile"

"how bout you marceline?"

"well.. it's good to finally go out on a place once in awhile, and when she mean's by prank's , you shouldve have seen pb's face "oh dont scare me like that marcy"," marceline that's distatefu"l it cracks me up, but all in all pb was fun to be around with (Again)"

"i see..BEEMO!"

"yes miss?"

"please show me the video!"

"yes miss"

"wait beemo you spy on us?"said princess bubblegum

"sorry princess,"

as the videotape rolled , it was just a couple of video's of marcy and pb laughing and playing together,...

"why is there nothing interesting in here!?" mumbled shadd

"what were you actually expecting?"

"ermm.. nothing anyway.. FINN AND JAKE GET BACK"

and so they did

"hey lady how long is this interview im kinda sleepy"

"dont worry bro im almost finish, okey Finn, what is your understanding of Tier 15? Hmm...?"

"well.. jake said when a guy and girl reached the appropriate age they do some stuff which will make them pleasure each other , i dont quite get the last part could you tell me miss interviewer?"

"...*blush* err.."

"marcy?"

"WOAH TOO YOUNG TO KNOW!"

"pb"

"ermm... depends i could tell you in a scientific way but i think it's still inappropriate"

"jake?"

"too young!"

"lr"?

"how bout you fp?"

"i dont realy know too, finn"

"oh fine! ill wait for the appropriate age!"

"and for the final question PB, why you use Marcy's shirt for PJs? O.O"

"well ermm.. it's just for pj's it's important to me"

_"*me gusta face*_ well anyway guys good night i need to sleep too, so i'll come back tommorow"

"FINALLY!" said jake heading toward his bed

"night mentally delusional patient" said pb

"yeah..."

"night bro" said marceline

"night dude!"

and by that the guys rest for awhile

**-interviewing time!-**

**a/n **

**okey this took longer than expected, well anyway keep asking them stuff and so on,**  
**goodnight for now!, and thanks for your time see ya next chapter**


	5. mushroom war related and things

it was morning at Ooo.. bird's cherping, ice king dozing off and no evil in sight all was in peace.. until..

"FINN WAKE UP!" yelled shadd

"ughh..what?" said finn getting up

"sorry dude she's been knocking us up since like 8 in the morning?" said jake getting up from his bed

"uhh.. fine.." said finn getting up

finn look around to saw the gang was there on the sofa each having eyebags

"what is it that you want now weird mental patient?" said pb

"*yawn* bro ,i need to get my rest here since vampires all night longers" said marceline

{well i dont really need to go rest since the sun is rising and raindicorns receive power from the sun} said lady jake headed to the kitchen

" i'll be making bacon pancakes if anyone needs me!" yelled jake

"i know sleepy but i have a job and some people keep sending me questions for you"  
said shadd with enthusiasm

"*sight* fine lay it on us" said finn "okey first question marceline tell us about your past like who your mother was how you became a vampire and other stuff"

"fine, my mom was killed during the great mushroom war and hambo was my only memory of her we lived in a pretty deceint place until then, then dad thought since mom wasnt around it'd be great to take me to grandad's place and let me take over the family buisness, but im not into those stuff by 18 my dad turned me immortal since the mushroom war was happening and all, the mushroom war was no different than the nightosphere so it grew on me,"

"okey finn.. did you know that ice king fanfics became real!"

"how is that even possible!?" yelled finn

"i think it somehow related to the universal finder that i invented" said pb

"you made a what?" asked marceline

"a universal finder, it let me finds paralledl universe not to metion that pink prince" said pb

"oh! now i remember!, there was this rad girl name fionna and her pet cat cake that helped us in getting some materials to the univresal junk, SHE WAS AWESOME" yelled finn

"{ and the black unicorn was awesome too}" said lr

"I HEARD THAT" said jake form afar

{well except for jake being jealous}

"well if i recall i did met another awesome vampire but im way awesomer than him, i think it was marshall something, anyway we just did a gig and prankk these nerds" said marceline looking at pb

"okey next question,PB WHY DO YOU ALAYS GET FINNS HOPES UP AND THEN SHOOT HIM DOWN WHATS WRONG WITH YOU. GAH!"

"... well.. i dont actually get his hopes up.. we were just friends and he was my hero" said pb "okey..lets see PB, Since you say we're ** on you. Lemme say something nice: Your cute and pretty and go great with Marceline 'Me gusta'"

"uhh thanks?" said pb with a confused face

"Pb and Marce, will there be a second date? :3"

"uhmm i dunno depends actually.. _( if you guys want more of them, just beg for it unlesss you guys have homophobia or something but really it depends on you guys)_

"Finn, how's the fire shield spell?"

"IT WAS RADICAL! me and fp could do things in the fire kingdom without getting myself killed"

jake headed back with his apron

"i knew you will love it!"

"okey..Jake, how'r the puppies?"

"WHAT!?"yelled jake

"{WHAT!?}"yelled lr

"okey.. first of all we didnt do much tier 15 "

"we better moved on.. okey lemme see..Beemo, were you already there when finn and jake moved in? if yes, then was Marceline your previous friend?"

"i haved lived a long time since mushroom war, i manage to see marceline a thousand times and yes we did became friends althought after a great boom i was buried in the ground and left for a long time then finn and jake found me" said beemo

"okey guys you can get back to sleep now" said shadd

"finally *streched* said marceline

and after that the guys finally went back to sleep

** -interviewing time-**

**a/n**

**sorry for the lack of updates guys , i was busy balancing life and fanfic but dont worry ill update as possible**

**anyway guys keep asking em anything till next time :D**


	6. pregnant questions and so on

after the guys finally get enough rest the interviewer was whiping her glasses and driking cofee, out of nowhere finn and jake headed downstairs.

"hey bro" said finn waving

"oh hey.. finn where's jake?" aked shadd

"talking to lady"

"oh i see.."

and so finn and shadd headed to the sofa and saw the two were talking in private while the others were just busy playing beemo (and by other's i mean marceline and pb)

"okey is evereyone ready?" asked shadd

"yeah were good" said jake

"look jake, the pregnant question part maybe you guys could i dunno..  
tell the truth and stop being denial.. about it come on we all know the secret is out"

lady raindicorn flew next to the interviewer

{*sniff* well.. after jake and finn disappred..i thought.. jake..j-jake might b-be}

"shhss.. it's okey lady" said pb comforting her

"so uhmm.. lady how did you actually knew that your pregnant?" asked finn

{oh well.. after we left pb checked me if im good at traveling or if im okeyor so.., i never really expected.. i-it w-was}

"it was eye opening!" said pb

"so does that mean's were gonna have puppicorns?" asked jake

"i think so.." said pb " if the panette square has acquired chromosomes form your dna it should migt have work"

"okey.. now that's kind of cleared up.. let's start with the first questions PB WHY YOU ARE SO DAMN ANNOYING AND BOSSY AND YOU SAY ITS YOUR RESPONCBILTY IT IS NOT YOUR RESPONCEBILTY TO BE m***** f**** a** b** WHO IS JUST AS MUCH AS A *** LIKE THE ICE KING BUT HE HAS A RESON HE IS TRAPPED IN HIS OWN DAMN TWISTED MIND! finn what did you ever see in pb? (shorten due to many curses)

*cries* WELL IM SORRY IF NOT THE PRINCESS YOU EXPECTED!" she yelled crying and running toward the roof

{oh boy..}said lr

"yikes.. ermm.. listen shadd.. i know that pb is bossy and everything but she's just hiding the fact that she does care like anyone else she's the princess and i know it get's stressful cause i know how it felt like" said marcleine

"i-im sorry.. i didnt acually mean to make her cry.. it's just this stupid script here.. do i need to apologoze?"

"i think you need bro"

and so shadd headed toward pb

"pb?" said shadd softly

"*sniff* what do you want your always hating me!"

"look im sorry..i really didnt mean of those .. it's just this stupid scrpt thing.. "

"*sniff* really?"  
"

yeah, really.. so uhmm.. friends?"

"i guess.."

finally after that emotional scene let's go back

" finn would you go ballistic if pb killed fp?"

"woah.. uhmm.. im having a hard time imagine that but i would go crazy if she did"

"finn were you born with your hat or did you find it ?"

"jake made me this hat"

"finn arent you the king of goblin kingdom so uhmm.. what happen?"

" I WAS the king.. until we sneak out"

"finn did fp get jeolus when when you were around fionna?"

"j-jealous? i wouldnt say about that.. she wasjust.. uhmm.. not comfortable with her"

(everyone exept for finn) what would you do if finn died?

"i would bury his body in the nicest tree with a shade and will meet at glob world" said jake

"{i would support jake}" said lr

"... i would cry.. so loudly that i will make my own kigdom named after him" said fp

"i would cried due to the fact he saved me a thousand times" said pb

"*sight* i'd be sad seeing a close friend died but that's the counsincuence of being immortal"said marceline

"okey last question..Marceline and Peebles, if you guys could somehow have a kid together would you do it? And if you did what would you name him/her?"

"WAIT HOLD UP DO IT!?" yelled marceline

"yeah like science and stuff" said shadd

"oh well.. then we would IF we did somehow... and maybe i'll call her marcibel or if it's a boy bonniline?" said pb

"that's dorky you just combined names"

"well.."

"okey.. if i had a daughter i wold call her marline and if i had a boy mark or some other m name that start's"

"well thanks guys for answering my questions.. well until next time folks" said shadd waving at the camera

**-interviewing time-**

**a/n **

**look i really dont want pb to cry ok? so... anyway .. people here's what i got so far.. about the pregnant question i was actually having doubts if lr is pregnnat or not then im like wtf!? when i replayed lady and peebles so i just went into an over arcting mode before i made this, thanks for the support**

**show some and love and i'll see you guys next chapter good night :D**


	7. what do they do when im asleep

after a few minutes passed by, the interviewer suddenly disappered from the sofa,

"hey.. guys has anybody saw the interviewer?" asked finn

"uhh.. finn" said jake pointing down they just saw shadd sleeping on the floor, holding her notebook and pencil as she tried to rest from her job,

" ... .zzz..."

"psst " whispered marceline at her ear

"er..zz.. *woke up* hm.. ah! i have the strangerst dream that i was going to interview this *turns around* ohh..."

"say shadd are you alright?"

"yeah im fine, my energy is a little down since im not used in sleeping much"

shadd stood up " okey let's go back..Marceline, can you suck out other colors like Orange and Yellow or maybe even Blue?"

"not really well.. any kind of red i can.." said marceline

"like pink?" shadd said glaring

"HEY!" reacted pb

"woah, calm down pb im not gonna drink the red from your pretty pink face" said marceline

pb just sat next to lady and went hmph for a second

"Beemo, do you have songs from before the mushroom war? Do you create your own games?"

"oh silly you of coure i have, uhmm.. let's see.. oh i have this song about a pumber saving a princess, and this plumber battling that giant gorilla throwing barells, i have many songs especially of it's game related here's one of my favorite the elf trying to rescue the princess frome some evil doer _(so.. how many game's did you recodnize?)_  
_and yes i do create my own game,_"

"woah even tetris!?" said shadd

"uhmm.. i do not know of this tetris stuff but i do know this brick game"

"then what about god of war, resident evil, silent hill, or any action/horror games?" said shadd in enthusiasm

"finn!" yelled beemo hiding in a plant " she's creeping me"

"Finn, if you could be turned into a fire elemntal would you go for it?"

"heck yeah, i'll do anything just for fp" said finn

"FP, if you could be turned into a human would you go for it?"

"of course i do silly.." said fp giggling

"Jake, do you really taste awesome? (from episode: Jiggler, I think)"

**"YES, YES I DO!"**

"pfft.. nah an you taste horrible" said finn

**"DUDE I TASTE AWESOME!"**

*finn and jake laughed*

_"Hey peebs, I know a lot of people think you're bossy and stuff. (you are, actually) but you can't help it cause it's your job. You're really cute and nice and smart and if you don't wanna date Marcy I'm always availab-"_

"uh.. thank you?, but sorry im not in the mood for relationship's"

marceline glared at shadd

"forget everything i said then" said shadd covering her face with a notebook

" last question fp what would you do if finn broke up with you? marcline what would happen if you ran out of red things i mean like if zero things were red in the world?"

"... i'll i-i dont know what i'll do!" said fp in rage

"psst" whipsered jake pointing at fp

"er.. okey.." said finn backing down "** I WILL NEVER DO THAT TO YOU M'LADY"**

"awww" said jake

"okey let's move on, everyone!, marcy about the no red part"

"shadd, **YOU DO NOT WANT TO KNOW WHAT I'LL DO IF I RAN OUR OF RED THINGS *hssh* I-I-ILL GO INTO BLOODLUST IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT!? ..**

unless you find me a substitute..uhmm.. shadd?"

marceline and the other's look down and saw shadd sleeping

"zzzz.."

**-interviewing time!-**

**(extra)**

__**marceline**: so uhmm.. is she gonna be like that for awhile?"

**finn:** quick everyone do everything you wanna do before she wake's up!

**jake:** quick dude let's go on an adventure

**pb:** butterscrotch! if i go the kingdom now, this patient will just drag me back

**marceline:** then dont go back then,

**pb:** but i have to look at my people!

**lr:** { uhmm.. im sure, peppermint butler will handle that}

**pb:** i hope so..

**a/n **

**hello there everyone, so as you could see this took awhile im kinda sick so my fanfics maybe delated, anyway.. review and ask question's about them, and about pb being a bitch part, sorry it's kinda my opinion too.. but look, i gave her a second chance didnt i?, and i was just answering a question from you guys, so dont blame me please.. anyway thanks for the time show your support and i'll see you next chapter**


	8. so why did you?

shadd woke up only to find a couple of people staring at her on the cold wooden floor,

"err.. so.. you didnt saw that right?" said shadd barely trying to stand up

"well that really depends, beside the stuff talking about food and other stuff"said finn

"yerr... *stood up*** IM ALL FIRED UP!** now to the questions ,finn what would you do if jake died?"

finn eyes widen and began to almost cry,

"oh boy!" said jake

"h-how could you say such a thing!?" said finn

"it's okey finn.." said fp

"thanks, well i-if j-jake died i'd bury him in the shadiest tree and look at his grave forever!"

"how evil you are saying that to a boy!" said jake

"psst jake she's a mental patient " said pb

"... w-well i told you guys i-it's this script thingie!" said shadd in exaggeration

"really where!?" askd pb "cant you guys see it?, it's over there!"

"where?, dude?" said maarceline

"there!"

"where?"

"it's fudgesicle in front of you!"

"dude there's nothing there.." said marceline

"*Sigt*... nevermind. looks like im the only one who see it, anyway! "bmo are you a dude or dudet?"

"ohohohoh, i am clearly a boy!" said beemo

"psst..like in the bathroom finn" whispered jake

"eghh.."

"moving on!pb are you jeolus of fp answer truthfully,*me gusta*!"

"I AM NOT JEALOUS OF THEM!, i m actually happy finn has a girlfriend"

"so does that mean you never like him in the first place?"

"well.. there was this incident when i was 13.. but sorry that's waaaaayy long.."

finn sat at the coach and frown

"im really sorry finn" said pb sitting beside him

"it's okey princess, beside i have flame princess with me!"

*fp pat's finn's shoulder*

" okey next,marceline why did you ever date ash?"

marceline floated above and went a heavy sight "look, i didnt actually like him, it's just nice to be with someone for a change.. well.. that's what i first thought, since there's only limited people in Ooo.." said marceline

"what about me marceline?" said finn

"dude your werent born yet"replied marceline

"oh"

"okey next question,finn what if the ice king was your dad?"

**"WHAT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~~**!"yelled finn

"dude what even make you think of that!?" sid jake

"n-no d-dont be a-angry i-it's just the script!" said shadd

"psst.. jake dont worry about it, she's an escape mental patient just like princess bubblegum said" whispered finn

"fine"

"uhmm.. moving on..lr and jake how did you two meet?"

"we meet at the ice king's house when pb was got kidnapped again " said jake

{then we he approach me and ask if i like viola,i said to him yes, and that's it} said lr

"PB, if you're not wanting a relationship then why'd you enjoy that date with Marcy? *me gusta*" ask shadd

"well.. it's just nice having fun with someone for a change, and i thought.. it was a dare, i'd be a chicken if i didnt do it"

"your already are bonni" said marceline "

*pb frown*

"chill bonni, i think it's nice to be a little scared once in awhile..

it's kind of cute"

"cute?"

"it was a compliment princess"

"uhh sure.."

"okey, this is getting way out of topic! next question Marcy, if you could pick one band from before the mushroom war to revive, which would it be?

"oww dude..**FM STATIC DEFINETLY!** but i do prefer other bands such as,_ mayday parade,_  
_forever the sickest kid,the used, the script,.._. man there's so many bands" said marceline in excitement

"okey calm down, marceline!" said shadd

"i fee like making a song or something.. see ya for awhile" and off marceline

"*Sight*LR, you said that you can fly by using light waves then how come you were able to fly in ricardio's cave?"

{well as light travels throught our eyes, our chromosomes absored it and make me use it for an emergency}

"ughhh.. could you dumb it down?" said finn

{okey finn, light absored, use emergency to fly}

"ohhh!"

"okey so that's all the time we have see ya next time on interviewing time!" said shadd waving

**a/n**

**okey people, so it took me a little while to make this due to the fact that im not feeling well.. such as having a cold, a whipping cough and recently a fever**

**so uhmm.. thanks for the support i'll try to update as possible so.. good night!**


	9. a song for bonni(1)

and so our interview goes on, but before that let's look at the strange silence at the sofa,hmmm.. wonder were our interviewee's go?, a loud echo came from finn's bedroom,

"ACHOOO!" yelled the 4-eyed ponytailed interviewer

"shadd are you alright?" asked finn in concern

"of course i-i *ACHOO* am"

"nah man i think you sick" said marceline

"no im fine see?" said shadd trying to stand up

"shadd, your not well.. maybe you should rest" said pb

"wow, for the first time you didnt call me mental patient" said shadd

"well.. uh.. i thougt were friends?"

"heh,well anyway people stop pilling up over me!"

"{but poor baby, you sick} said lr

"lady im fine,"

"you better listen to lady, she know's what's best"said jake

"ugh!, okey before you go taking care of me let's go to the question portion again,pb how do you know your not the ecsaped metal patient?"

"because im the scientist my IQ is kinda 90 something so high" said pb

"marceline who was your mom?"

"uhh... i never actually saw her much, she left since i could remember due to the mushroom war, in fact i couldnt know her name"said marcy

"i feel your pain" commented shadd in empathy

"anyway..finn why are you so awsome?"

"i dont know bro"said finn posing

"jake and lr when are you two getting married?"

"marrage?, hmmm.. is there even marrage in Ooo.." said jake

"{i think they do sweetheart} said lr "

but i havent think on proposing or anything yet,*sight* maybe soon, i hope?

"okey.. well that's good *achoo*fp what would you do if your dad had killed finn when he went to get your candles?"

**"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE HIM AND MAYBE DESTROY HIM"** yelled fp

"woah fp, calm do-*achoo* wn,everyone what if the lich came back 1000x as strong?"

"then ill kill it with this!" said finn showing his demon sword

"yeah!" said jake

"pb why do always judge people like shadd? with out her you would not be in the story!  
marceline pb when are you two going to go on a anthoer date?"

"i-im sorry i guess it's in my nature, wait.. date?"

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! i thought i told to you guys it was only a request" said marceline blushing

"suit yourself (come on guys beg if you want them to date) anyway..  
"okey request time ,FM STATIC FTW! I wanna hear Marcy sing Girl of The Year for Bonni!"

"seriously?"said marceline

"yes!"

"okey.. here goes

_I met this girl who likes her heavy metal_  
_She gets excited when Slipknot plays on Leno_  
_She's a heck of a girl with no cares in the world _  
_And she likes it that way_

_She wears black socks with pink stripes in'em_  
_And she swears that her friend goes out with Brad Simmons_  
_She's a one of a kind I can't get off my mind_  
_And I like it that w-_

"why did you stop marceline?"asked shadd

"this line.. it's kinda difficult.. uhmm guys could you just go to the sofa for awhile"

"why marceline?" said finn

"just for a second okey?"

"mmhm..key?"

and so finn and others head down except shadd and pb

"okey here goes

_She's a one of a kind I can't get off my mind_  
_And I like it that way_

_And if you listen closely you will hear them say... _

_Stand clear she's the girl of the year_  
_And there's no use in trying to get her off my mind_  
_Ahe stole my heart and she's tearing it apart_  
_It's never gonna be the same_

_She's a love potion that plays with your emotions_  
_A big swimmer that won't go near the ocean_  
_And if everything's fine she'll get to work on time_  
_And they like her that way_

_She wears black socks with pink stripes in 'em_  
_And she swears that her friend goes out with Brad Simmons_  
_She's a one of a kind I can't get off my mind_  
_And I like it that way_

_And if you listen closely you will hear them say... _

_Stand clear she's the girl of the year_  
_And there's no use in trying to get her off my mind_  
_She stole my heart and she's tearing it apart_  
_It's never gonna be the same_

well uhh that's all i suppose?"

bubblegum was speechless while shadd was trolling

"aww.. that's so moe *achoo* oh geez.. i need some tissues well that's all for today guys"

**-interviewing time-**

**a/n **

**guys i really tried to type even if im sick, but unfortunately my fever got worse and i'll try to do your song request maybe next chapter so anyway enjoy**

**marcu singing girl of the year by fm static for now, and i'll try to work on your questions**


	10. a song for bonni (2)

the loud echoes of achoo and tissues flying over the bedroom can be heeard way down the sofa,

(at the sofa)

"jeez, shadd's sickness is becoming worse" said beemo worried

"{i hope she's alright} said lr

"hmm.. maybe if we brought her the cyclopes eye thingy that can cure people with it's tears maybe she'll feel better?"said finn

"i dunno finn, she's from another place like pb said ,maybe a drug or something might cure her?" said jake

"nah man this is Ooo.. drug's havent been re-invented" said finn

"fine, get the cyclop's eye"said jake

now while that's being take care off,

(back at finn and jakae's bedroom)

"achoo!" said the 4-eyed interviewer

"geez..maybe i should look at your body structure" said pb holding a scapel

**"NO!NO!NO**!, absolutely not*Achoo*"

"hmm.. maybe a biological surgery?"

**"NO!"**

"the how can we help you? said marceline

"just let me rest while you answer this questions's okey?"

"fine"said pb sitting down finn's bed

"okey..oh!Bubblegum give me a straight honest answer, Do you or Do you not like/love Marceline?"

**"NEXT QUESTION!**" yelled pb in hestiation while blushing

"Bubblegum, have you ever liked other girls?"

**"JUST WERE ARE YOU GETTING THESE QUESTION FROM!?"**

"oh come on asnwer it already!"

"well.. uhmm..okey to be honest i-i did like somebody once and never again will i do it again!,i-it's distatseful, the way s- ,he! tries to know you and be with you at night, the way he- his! music calm you down, a-and guards you from any danger,he- his! cute ey- *blush*"

marceline was just speechless and floated above shadd, and as for shadd she was busy doing her me gusta face and tried to stop her fandom attack,

"OKEY STOP PB WE GET IT!,"yelled marceline

"y-you do?"

"Okey next question!,Marceline, could you sing a song? Girl of The Year maybe or Definitely Maybe?"

"another song? fine bro, but i already did the girl of the year so i'll try definetly maybe.. uhmm.. but this might sound weird so uhmm bonni?"

"yes?"

"cover your ears"

"uhmm... there nothing here that i can cover with"

"here!" shadd handed pb a couple of earplugs

"okey here goes,

I met a girl named Bonni

And she lived in the heart of the candy kingdom

She like black licorice

Listened to rock candies Danced until her legs were sore

She worked around the corner

At a palace with the grouchy owner (lemongrab)

And her boyfriend finn dates another girl named flamey

He loves her definitely maybe

Don't think I can take it Wake me when it's over

Seems so far away I wish that it was closer

I see you every day I'm too scared to go over

I wonder what she'd say I barely even know her

_How much longer Will this keep getting stronger _

_I wonder what she's doing when I'm singin' myself to sleep_

_ Cause he's a faker So see ya later _

**I wonder when you'll realize that she means a lot more to me!**

I saw you in the hallway when my last gig was just over It was friday

, my band was out tonight Everything seems to be alright 

I said, "_Yo are you going to the party at the cave?"_

She said,_ "He is picking me up six again, and I don't wanna disappoint my_** hero**."

_How much longer Will this keep getting stronger!_

_ I wonder what she's doing when I'm singin' myself to sleep_

_ Cause he's a faker So see ya later_

** I wonder when you'll realize that she means a lot more to me!**

**And she's staring at his picture hanging in her locker **

**She's telling all the girls about all the things that he bought her **

**I saw what really happened all those times he went for water When we were at the movie theater watching Harry Potter **

**He had his hands on Every single girl he laid his eyes on **

**Hate to break it to you, he's a pylon And even when he kissed her He was looking over, staring at her sister**

_How much longer Will this keep getting stronger_

_ I wonder what she's doing when I'm singin' myself to sleep_

_ Cause he's a faker So see ya later_

** I wonder when you'll realize that she means a lot more to me**

I met a girl named Bonni 

And she lived in the heart of the candy kingdom

She like black licorice

Listened to rock candies

Danced untill her legs were sore

She worked around the corner 

At a castle with the grouchy owner 

And her boyfriend finn, dates another girl named flamey 

He loves her definitely maybe?

"wow!" said shadd in astonishment

** "... IF YOU TELL HER WHAT YOU HEARD I'LL KILL YOU!**" said marceline

"aww.. it's okey to be jealous, marcy, if you miss her so badly why not uhmm.. you know go on another date?"

"*Sight* okey.. i'll try"

shadd took pb's ear plug's off

"hmmh? did i miss something?" said pb

"no, you havent" said marceline blushing

shadd put a giant sign saying _"she like's her"_ unfortunately marceline destroyed it,how sad,

**"ARENT YOU SUPPOSE TO BE RESTING!?"** yelled marceline

"i am!, well anyway.. can we call fnn and jake back?"

"yeah sure"

and so they did,

**"SHADD, I FOUND THE MAGICAL TEARS OF THE CYCLOPE'S!"** yelled finn

"w-wait what are y- *poured the magic tear's over her* ugh..  
**WHAT EXACTLY ARE YOU TRYING TO ACHIVE!?**" she yelled

"hmmm.. i see.. it's much worse"

"no kidding"

**-interviewing time-**

**A/N**

**attention everyone!, my brother typed the whole story except for the author's note, i seriously thanked him for that and i told him to use my style in typing, anyway.. thanks for the review and awesome comments, as you could see my once fever and cold suddenly turned into a flu, and life's keep getting in the way**


	11. okey guys you win

the following morning shadd got up in bed being pilled down by tthe other's,

**"GET OFF AT ME!**" she yelled

"mhhm? oh your awake" said finn with eyebags on his face

"woah man what happen to you?" said shadd

"well as you could se-"

"morning slowpoke!"

they both look up and saw the sexy vampire floatng in mid-air,

"marceline?"

"hiya sleepyhead you slept for so long and since magic didnt work thing's out, bonni turned to science"

"science you say?"

"yeah why dont you look around?"

shadd turned around and saw testube's and other weird bubbling things next to the bed

"oh my glob what did she do to me!?" yelled shadd

"i dunno why dont you ask her" said marcy pointing at pb

pb streched for a second and had eyebags on her, not to mention her nerdy eyeglasses,she just woke up next to lady raindicorn

"salutations my dear patient did the medicine work well?"said pb with a smile

"hmmm.. uhmm.. i dunno i dont sneeze anymore and my fever kinda went down, so i guess it did work"

"good guess i dont have to use the DY-NA-MI-TE item"

"dynamite?"

"no it's DY-NA-MI-TE"

shadd just went into silent mode,coming drom the stairs downstairs beemo appeared,

"oh hello lady" said beemo

"hello"

"it seem's i dont need to use these stuff" said beemo throwing a electic whatchamakalit definetly invented by pb

"oh i forgot about that" said pb getting her invention

" okey i dont know what you done to me but w- WHOAH!"

when shadd look at the left she saw a green dog sleeping with lady raindicorn,the green dog suddenly wake as shadd was about to freak out,

"hmm? oh! hey there shadd it seem's like your awake and feeling healthy again" said jake

not a second later lady wake up

{ah, i see your awake, my princess has been up doing weird experiments on you}

"ehermm not to mention mostly to me and finn" said jake

"so everyone's been use in experiment's even lady?" asked shadd

{oh no! i have to rest especially to our child}

"okey everyone before i freak out, would you please answer's this quetion's especially the one's my boss been pilling up"

"okey" said everyone

"Jake, what would you do if Ice Cream went extinct or something?"

**"I WOULD YELL AS LOUD AS I COULD AND FREAK OUT!"** yelled jake

"Beemo, can't you upgrade yourself to play games other than 8-bit stuff?"

"8-bit?"

"yeah, pixelated, such as tetris and other stuff"

"i dont know what your talking about stranger"

"oh boy this is getting us to nowhere,alright pb what do you eat meat,sugar,or verables or all othe above?"

"all of the above"

"even sugar?"

"yes,"

"so does that make you a cannibal?"

"**WOAH OF COURSE NOT**, i eat sugar but i dont eat my same kind such as bubblegum, yes it is true our people is edible and maybe sometimes i eat them when im nervous, but why should i eat my people if theyre the heir to the next generation"

"well said okey,finn if you found your real mom and dad what would you do?"

"w-well i dont know what i'll do i'll be happy and angry at the same time, maybe ill ask why she left me for all these year's but it's good since i got jake "

"jake why were you so paraniod(cute king episode) about the little cute people?"

"**ehrmm.. HEY iM Not PARANOID"** said jake

"yes you are man" said finn

"no im not i just thought they were evil at first"

"yup then you got paranoid"

"okey moving on!,fp why were you and your dad fighting ?.. oh wait where's fp?"

fp was sleeping next to finn

"finn could you wake her up"

"uhhh sure.."

and so he did,

"wha?"said fp

"hiya, okey fp answer the quetsion"

"what question?"

"fp why were you and your dad fighting ?"

**"IT'S BECAUSE HE TRAPPED ME IN THAT STUPID PRISON AND HE'S EVIL AND FORCED ME TO GET MARRIED TO STUPID PEOPLE!**  
so im glad i have prince finn, he'll protect me from my evil old man"

"ehehhe, nice one flamey" said marceline

"okey, oh look a letter for marcy!marcline the music queen can you sing a song? plus your awsome;)"

"no anonymous fan your awesome!, and hmm.. let's see what kind of song be specific, i'll have to skip this for awhile"

"aww but i wanted to hear you sing marceline" said pb

"err.. i already did"

"yeah two times to be in fact _*me gusta*_" whispered shadd

marceline glared at her,

"okey moving on!pb that doesnt answer my question if you are in a menatal hospital then you could be in your own world right?"

"well yes but it will take million's of year's for that to happen"

"so your saying your a menal patient too?"

"no but here's a posibility and it lies only in theory"

" i see, well okey let's see..,marcline pb you two make a cute couple date date date date you two should go on another date. XD. finn fp even though you seem to now know about the flame shield. you cant seal anthing with a kiss. becuse fp flames will start to hiss. you may be in love but youu could destroy the world"

"okey guys you won we'll go on another date" said pb

** "WHA?**"said marceline

"why do you look surprise?"said pb

"well i thought you were mostly against this"

"we'll it's what the fan's mostly wants"

shadd holded a sign with a capital letter's saying "PB IS LYING!"

"well.. ermm.. anyway.. finn, fp?"

"pb can you do some science stuff that i dunno will let me with fp?" asked finn

"sure finn why not" replied pb *cellphone ring*

"hello?, oh glob boss!" she look at finn and jake "sorry guys i have to take this when im done you guy's better tell me what happen at the experiment"

**-intervewing time-**

**(extra)**

**marceline: so uhmm where do we go now?**

**shadd: i dunno you shoulve decide on that moments ago**

**pb:maybe to a concert or something?**

**marceline:mhmm.. i dunno i thought you would like to go somewhere peaceful**

**shadd: well good luck with that!**

**A/N**

**IM TERRIBLY SORRY FOR THE DELAY AS MUCH AS I LIKE TO UPDATE LIFE'S KEEP GETTING IN THE** **WAY,**

**okey guys i have no idea where marcy and pb will go on a date so leave suggestion's and such, and yes IM FINALLY CURED JUST A COUPLE OF WEEKS AGO! and as you could see ive been working on some of my fanfics im really sorry, but i answered some, so keep asking guys and ill see you maybe next week or so,**


	12. song request

_(At finn and jake's treehouse)_

as usual shadd was getting nagged by her evil boss about rating's and stuff, while the other's where just busy trying to turn figure out how jake's gonna go back to his original color,well as much for that let's look at our 4-eyed interviewer,

* * *

"ughhh.." said shadd lying on the floor looking pale

"shadd you alright?" said marceline flying in mid-air

"uhh yeah im fine... uhghhh just haviing a headache"

"you sure it isnt the **DY-NA-MI-TE** i used in the pill?"said pb looking at her

"YOU USED D**YNAMITE** IN ME!?"

"it's **DY-NA-MI-TE!**" said pb

"It"s the same!"

"no it's not!"

"*sight* okey before i went bezerk maybe you guys could tell me what the plum did you do to me?"

"well as you could see i let you swallow a pill with that dy-na-mi-te thing it was an old remedy during the mushroom war"

"pb i think you were suppose to use herb medicine"

"but it clearly states i use dy-na-mi-te"

"no it isnt!"

"yes it is, it's in here! _*shows book*_

"pb it's dill,nergamia alata,mint, and taragon, the pages are all torn *Sight* and trust me this is a book about edible plants not medicine,"

"but it work perfectly dont you think?"

"well.. i dont kno-

" ..beside's i use finn's magical cyclop's thingies to help heal the inside of your bodies"

"i see, but why is jake still green?"

"side effect's dont worry i'll wore out"

jake turned her attention to shadd

"hey dont worry bro, being green is kinda fun" said jake dancing willy nilly

shadd turned back her attention to pb and the other's "okeey.. since everything's been handled why not answer your fan's question's?"

finn headed toward shadd with enthusiasm and backflip

"HECK YEAH!" yelled finn

"excited much?"

"it's side effect's shadd" said pb

" i see..wait, did you even let marceline drink some potion's or something like that?"

"well.. i did, the effect's didnt do much.."

"what was the side effect actually?"

"oh _*blush*_ i forgot .."

marcy licked her lips and faced shadd

"yeah, she really forgot.." said marceline flying in mid-air shadd look at both of them

* * *

"uhh.. i see.. *me gusta* well moving on let's go to the questions!,pb who do you like more finn or marcline?"

"i like both of them s friends" said pb

"yeah.. friends" said marceline sarcasticly

**"YEAH PB"S MAH BESTFRIEND IN the WORLD!**" yelled finn

"keep your voice down finn"said shadd

"sorry"

"finn what would you do if fp broke up with you?"

**"I WOULD DO EVERYTHING IN MY POWER TO GET HER BACK BECAUSE I NEVER FELT THIS WAY WITH HER BEFORE!"**

"aww that's so sweet" said fp going to finn and giving him a light kiss on the forehead

"hehe"

"wait fp, did pb did anything weird to you?"

"uhmm.. i dont know," said fp

fp's hair was becoming blue.. like a low flame when you see in the kitchen running out of gas, yeah that kind of flame.

"i see.." said shadd rolling her eyes to pb "well anyway.. let's continue,does anyone know how the mushroom war started?"

"i do but my memory is kinda blurred so i cant remember the date, but i do remember a guy in the microphone announing some thing's then off mushroom's go, well that's all i have"

"hmm.. interesting i might have to look at this mushroom war thing in the libarary," said pb

"marcline the music queen can you sing glast resort h by papa roach?"

"sure no prob bro," said marceline tunning her bas _(did i spell it right?)_

_Cut my life into pieces  
This is my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Don't give a plum if I cut my arm bleeding_

This is my last resort

Cut my life into pieces  
I've reached my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Don't give a plum if I cut my arm bleeding  
Do you even care if I die bleeding  
Would it be wrong  
Would it be right  
If I took my life tonight  
Chances are that I might  
Mutilation out of sight  
And I'm contemplating suicide

'Cause I'm losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

* * *

"nice.. " complimented shadd "okey pb you just admited you are a cannibal sometimes"

"well..uhhh..."

pb kept quiet

"speechless eh?"

"dude what's cannibal? said finn to jake

"uh.. it's kinda hard to explain.."replied jake

**"OKEY WAY OUT OF TOPIC!,**bmo can you play games like ds,playstation(1,2,or3) xbox, or wii?"

"ds?" said beemo

"yep"

"what's a ds?"

"so that's a no then?"

"i guess"

"finn what if susan is your mom?"

"WHA!? t-then everything.. will be weird bro!" said finn

finn sat in a corner at the treehouse and thought it over and over.

"oh boy look at what you've done finn's thinking about his life again" said pb

" i didnt mean it!'ughh.. moving on!, _*looks at letter*,_

shadd looked at marcy and pb

"marcy and pb sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g first comes love then comes marriage then comes a baby carr-"

macry throwed her axe/bass guitar at shadd, luckily shadd dodge it,marceline growled while pb just pretended she didnt hear anything,

"then comes what?" asked finn

"oh you know a ba-"

_*flying axe trying to hit shadd*_

**"HEY!"** yelled shadd

"what?" replied marceline

"i know your affected and all but come on dont try to kill me"

"i wasnt affected"

"liar"

"hmmm?"

"okey guys im gonna wrap this up before things become awkward again"

shadd look at the camera and waved goodbye

"till next time folks"

**-interviewing time-**

* * *

_(BONUS)_

_shadd: so marcy and peebles what happen to your date?_

_marceline: we couldnt decide on where to go_

_pb:progressing_

_shadd:come on guys pick a place already i need to write another chapter_

_pb and marcy: fine dude!, chill!,_

* * *

**A/N**

**so here's what we got so far, and guys im really having a hard time where those cuties will date, but dont worry i'll figure something out, keep asking them guys and i'll see ya around,**


	13. hand in marrage you say?

the 4-eyed interviewer sat outside of a fallen wood just outside finn and jake's treehouse,cloud's were starting to form and especially from the look's of it a knife storm was coming,the interviewer whiped her glasses and gaved a quick sight, finn headed down with a steel umbrella,

"hey bro what's up?"

shadd turned around and look at her note's

"oh it's nothing finn dont worry about it"

"well we you better get your butt inside before you get knife"

"okey dude"

shadd examined her note's and phone for a few second and headed back inside,

* * *

_(inside)_

jake greeted shadd with some bacon pancake's at his left hand,while marceline was eating ketchup and pb was just trying to get some ketchup for her spaghetti, fp and finn was eating burned marshmallow on the couched,beemo was charging his battery with a plug on his butt and lady was etaing one of those weird korean kimchi thing's with vegstables,

"hey shadd dont you wanna eat anything?" asked jake

"no thank's im good" said shadd

"come on i have some bacon panakes" said jake giving it shadd

"uhmm no thank's"

{mayb you want some kimchi dear?} said lr

"im not really hungry"

"you wont have the energy to interview someone"said pb

"you have a point there"

"soo.. what do you like to eat bro?" said jake

"pepper"said shadd with confidence

"pepper?"

"yeah pepper"

"dude that'll kill you" said finn " i know cause we went through the fire kingdom"

"pfft that aintt nothing man " replied shadd

"if you say so" said jake with a confused look

and so after harvesting pepper's in the fire kingdom thanks to fp,

"okey guys *chew pepper* so.. *look's at her notebook* finn if you were immoratl what would you do?"

"pfft what an easy question shadd (pronounce sha-a-d) i would totally dedicate myself to rid this world out of evil" said finn

"finn that's impossible as long as theirs good there will alway's be evil"said marceline eating the ketchup out of pb's spaghetti,

pb look around at where's marceline eating at

**"HEY!"**

"hmm.. okey what else Finn, if you marry FP then you become the Flame King Right?

"ohh.. well if you think about it.. yeah!" said finn "and you'll have to live in the fire kingdom for eternity"

"...well if it's with fp then i could"

fp look with awe at finn

"finn doenst need to alway's be with me,i understand he's a hero and needs to be with other places "

"but fp"

"it's okey finn"

"awww.. well anyway Jake and LR, Does Lady's parents know about the preggers thing?"

{uhmm.. well.. they dont know} said lr { i was about too}

"look shadd me and lady are just taking it slow to explain it to her parents" said jake

"woah you havent told any of your parent's?" said pb softly

{we.. were about too}

* * *

"OKEY! let's move on * me gusta* guys you better get out of the treehouse again" said shadd toward finn and the other's

"cool" said finn "except pb and marcy" said shadd

"aww come on is it about that stupid date stuff?"complained marceline

"no, well if you want to talk about how did your date go i dont mind"

"were not talking about those stuff with you!" said pb

"come on .."

"ugh.. just ask the quetsion already,PB, what would you do if Marcy asked your hand in marriage?"

"A-WHA!?" yelled marceline in shock "m-marriage?" said pb nevrously

"yep marrage"

"w-well if.. she.. want to do it,,*ahem* i-i dont really mind" said marceline

"b-but my kingdom need me.. and i-i dont even know how they will react to-

**"GLOB YOUR KINGDOM JUST SAY YES!"** yelled shadd

pb turned around with red blushes on her face,

"then i'll just want accept her proposal"

marceline was shock and floated next to pb,

"bonni.."

shadd was having the time of her life having so much feels,

"w-well i couldnt say no, could i?"said pb

"well you could since you have your kingdom and totally no time for me or fun"

"as much as possible i do have some time you just couldnt see me looking at y- oops.."

shadd was bitting her light blue jacket,

_"oh mah gosh so much feels for this scene"_ she thoughted to herself

"oh.. well im sorry.. i didnt even notice you, well y'know after the incident"

"well..uhh..it's not your fault it's my fault being busy"

"it's alright to be busy since you have a kingdom and all"

"then what good is being busy if you cant spend some time with the person most important to you" pb gazed at marcy

"im sorry marcy you must've suffered a lot when i wasnt there for you"

"bonni you dont need to say sorry"

"no its all my fault i shoulve have pay attention on you"

"bonni could take it.. see?"

"stop trying to hide it marceline!"

"..."

maceline just stared at pb and gulped,

"marcy, if it's okey maybe we.. could go .. back to the way we used be"

"uh.. y-yeah"

"WAAA! OKEY STOP THIS CUTE SCENE IT'S MAKING MY HEART EXPLODE" yelled shadd

"oh sorry.. it bacame way out of hand"said marceline

* * *

"better get the guys back here" said shadd "**YO FINN!"**

finn and the other's came running by the door,

"sup bro?" said finn

"nothing"

**"OH MAH GLOB YOU CANT BELIVE WHO'SE COMING HERE IT'S-"**said jake

there appeared out of nowhere the ice king with his robe

"hey guy whatcha doin and OH! a lady, you a princess hmm?"

**"GTFO AWAY FROM ME!"** yelled shadd

"finn get thses guys away from me!"

well after that was taken care of,

"okey he's grounded"

"thanks finn, anyway last question for today,Beemo, Do you have any other friends?"

"of course i do" said beemo putting his joystick away

"like?"

"nepter,dr calculus, and my buds at soccer practice"

"well that's all for today *eat peper* see ya next time"

* * *

**-intervewing time-**

**A/N**

**Okey guys the propasal part really had my focus on, and im sorry if it's kinda late, anyway guys keep asking more question's so the chapter will be longer till next time**


	14. LSP and a love song

after a few commercial because of having so much feels of the 4-eyed interviewer, some knives were started falling from cloud's,the interviewer laid back and

eat pepper even if it's already making her face red,jake and lr are doing private time's upstair's while marcy and pb was just sitting and talking over the sofa

and as for beemo he was sitting on shadd's lap,

* * *

"hey shadd" said finn

"what?"

"your having too much pepper"

"no i'm not"

"then why is your face red?"

"that's normal for me, finn"

"well anyway.. were's jake and lr?"

"upstair's why?"

"wait.. like.. in your bedroom?"

"uhh.. no.. on the rooftop"

"oh, i see "

shadd tried to reached for more pepper's she turned around and saw marceline eating the red out of the pepper,

"oh.. it's just your marceline if you want some pepper's i could glady give you some"

"uhh.. thanks?"

shadd faced at pb and saw a smudge of spaghetti on her face,

"uhh pb you have uhh.. *point's to her mouth*"

"ILL GET IT!" said marcy with enthusiasm,

* * *

"...*Ahem* well anyway.. i've got a bunch of question's here,seriously,  
and man i dont get paid enough for this,ermm..anyw-"

"**NO LSP NOW"S NOT THE BEST TIME!"** yelled jake upstair's

out appeared a purple cloud thingy floarting in mid-air,

**"OH MY GLOB YOU GUY's ARE HAvING A SLEEPOVER!**" yelled the floating cloud

"lsp, were not having a sleepover" said pb "oh my glob even you pb?"

"not really, she's just interviewing us"

"LIAR!, your all gonna be globing famous!" she yelled

"relax lsp, this is shadd just.. uhh.. a person trying to interview us"

{i knew we should have left her in the meeting room} said Lr

"well whatvevah!, let's just get on with this"

shadd gaved a facepalm and faced back her notebook

"okey.., let's see..To All of you, What are your opinions on LSP being the funniest?"

"oh my glob im totally funny!, like i alway's make people laugh" said lsp

"err..." said finn

pb just sat there and grab cofee at the kitchen, marcy turned around and just tuned her guitar,as for jake he and lady just went on and played card's, and lastly fp was busy playing beemo,

"why isnt no one responding!?" yelled lsp

"ohh.. well.. i guess...your..funny lsp?" said finn in awe

** "I globing know i am, well if you loser's are finish here, i'll be back at my appartment buh-bye"**

after bragging about how (sort of) funny she is, she left,

"that was quick of her" said shadd

"yeah, she's alway's like that" replied finn

"does she have a meeting or something?"

"i dunno does she? , we all know that brad broke up with her" said jake

"and that mean's she's busy being a hobo in the woods!" said finn

"woah she's a hobo now?" said marceline "i thought prinsesses live in catsle's and such"

"your the one to talk you live in a cave marcy so dont judge" said marcy

"pfft, say's you" said marcy with a smile

* * *

"wow, that was a hard one, pb i thought you and lsp are close" said shadd

"Well,i can answer eveything cant i?" said pb sipping her cofee

"let's continue, pb are you and marcy on tier 15?"

_"*spit's cofee*_**t-tier 15? h-how c-could you say that, nobody should do tier 15 unless theyre in the proper age!**"

"wow, thank's for pointing that out pb" said marceline with a grim tunning her guitar

"w-well, i d-dint mean to offend anyone, i just think that you should wait for the one you love"

"then what about lr being pregger's bonni?"

"well that's a different case!"

"pfft"

marceline just floated downn and laid down the floor with her axe/bass guitar,

* * *

"moving on!,finn would you do anthing for fp? **ANYTHING?"**

"yes!" said finn with enthusiasm"

"**ANYTHING!?"** yelled shadd

"dude your creeping me out and yes!"

"hmm.. i see*pushed glasses*,marcline with music do you prefer metal (hardrock), soft rock, contry or jazz?"

"dude that's easy,i like hardrock/metal,soft rock maybe a little pop or jazz and acoustic,  
but i dont sort of like country,that much, it kinda doenst suit the rad me!" said marcy

"finn if you could be a fire element would become one even if you could go on adventures any more?"

"of course!, being fire is awesome especially if you could control it, aside from the killing and burning people, i'd be nice"

"you just said that so fp will like you more" whispered jake

"s-shut up!" replied finn

* * *

_ "*look's at note*_ oh look song request!, marcy do you accept this one?"

"dude i'll accept any challenge especially if it's a song!" yelled marceline

"okey..,marcline could you sing glove like woah to pb?in front of everybody)"

"**WHAT!? IN FRONT OF EVERYBODY!?"**

shadd made an evil grim and look at her "what? wussing out now marcy?" said shadd

"HMPH!" marceline turned around and grabbed her axe/bass guitar,

"okey guy's im gonna sing a song, SO DONT JUDGE OKEY!?, well here goes..nothing,"

Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh  
Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh  
_(I kinda feel like it don't make sense)_

I'm thinking, baby, you and I are undeniable  
But I'm finding now loves unreliable  
I'm giving all I got to make you stay  
Or am I just a roadblock in your way?

Cause you're a pretty little windstorm out on the boulevard  
Something like a Sunset, oh you're a shooting star  
And I might drive myself insane  
If those lips aren't speaking my name

Cause I got some intuition,  
Or maybe I'm superstitious  
But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down  
To counter this addiction, you've got me on a mission  
Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow?  
(How) could I say no?

She's got a love like woe  
Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh,  
Girls got a love like woe _(la-da-da)_  
I kinda feel like it don't make sense  
Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again  
Loved so strong, then you moved on  
Now I'm hung up in suspense,  
Because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again

It's like a hurricane, speed train, she's a moving car  
Catch her in the fast lane, oh I gotta know,  
Can I keep up with her pace?  
Kick it into gear when I see that face

You can take up all my time cause you're the only one  
That can make a storm cloud break, pulling out the sun  
And I can't get caught in the rain  
Can I get your lips to speak my name?

* * *

"eep *FEEL's MODE ON*" reacted shadd

" what a nice song marcy" said finn

"yeah, especially because it's a love song" said jake

** "JAKE IT"S NOT A LOVE SONG"** yelled marceline blushing

"that was terrific marceline" said flame princess

{awesome} said lr

"..." pb stayed quiet and tried not to look at marcy,marceline started to frown,

" so isnt is good enough bonni!?" said marceline

"it was interesing.." said bonni softly

"... well whatev's" marceline floated and started to pound,

**"well anyway.. before you guys fight again,i'll see you guy's next time!"**

and with that shadd turned around and rest,

**-interviewing time!-**

* * *

**a/n**

**hey guys sorry for the late update as you could see, a lot has been happening to my life and i dont know were to starte well let's forget what i just said earlier, so here's the chapter so far, and guy's next week, something important in my life came up and i dont know if i'll be able to have time to answer some question's but anywho, i answered as much as i can in my limited free time, i'll be gone for 2 week's perhap's and i'll be a great time to ask more guy's in order the chapter to be longer, thank's for the support and i'll see ya around,**


	15. late question's to be answered

not a moment pass by in Ooo.. as our annoying interviewer tried to keep asking more and more question, maybe a little too many quetsions it wasnt long till a bunch of random people in Ooo, kept appearing infront of finn and jake's treehouse, yes that includes the ice king,

"oh my glob how many people are pilled up outside?" yelled finn

"just a couple i guess" replied jake

a flying old guy suddenly started appearing carrying penguin's and a ring on his hand

**"WHAT THE PUMPKIN!?**" yelled the 4-eyed interviewer

**"MARRY ME PRICESS"** yelled the ice king at her

** "DA PLUM!?,IM NOT A FREAKING PRINCESS!**" yelled shadd

"baby, we can do this the easy way or the hard way" he said putting down his penguin's

**"the plum!?**"yelled shadd

pb and marcy headed toward shadd and gaved a light pat pn her soulder,

"please forgive him,he doesnt know what he's doing" said marcy

"yeahh..suree" said pb rolling her eyes

{well dear we couldnt continue this with all the candy people outside trying to be stars} said lr

"oh! oh! who like's videogame's?" said beemo playfully

"not now beemo were kinda in sticky situation" said finn

"oh boy man that lsp know how to gossip, okey so let's see.._*looks at notebook* _man there's a bunch of question in here" said shadd

"let me guess your so calld boss in that so called website keeps bugging you to answer questions?" said marceline with a smirk "...well it's my job i have no right to complain"

suddenly a loud thump was heard on the roof, the sound echoed unto the living room and made ice king penguin's act wildly,

"what the plum was that?" reacted pb

"calm down pb, im sure it's just more and more mail" said shadd

"hey baby, could we hurry up and get that thing over there's a future ahead of us" said ice king forcing his ring unto shadd

**"*SMACK* GET OFF ME OLD MAN!"** yelled shadd with a punch

"come on, dont be cruel on him" said marcy

"marcy i know that his like a father to you and all and i respect that, but i dont want him trying to marry me all of a sudden"

"i know, i'll go talk to him" said marcy going to ice king

and so shadd and the other's sat down and grab some tea,while marceline talked to simon,

* * *

"arent you going to check that mail shadd?" asked jake

"oh yeah, i completely forgot about that"

while carrying beemo around shadd headed to the roof with lady since she can pass through walls and stuff shadd though it might be a good idea,  
well as for finn and the other's theyre trying to calm thing's down with the candy folks and all, well after opening a bunch of mail from her boss,

**"WILL YOU FOLKS GET OUT OF HERE!"**

a wild burning flame arose just a few inches near them,yes it was flame pricness all angry and such,shadd quickly took mail as she could before it burns down and yes it was SUPER hot!,

"lady could you get us down?" said shadd sweating

"it's so hot" cried beemo

{all right guys} said lr

after getting down marceline, jake, and bubblegum was looking at fp smoking and finn was trying to calm her down,

"woah, you okey princess?" asked shadd

"im fine, those candy folks got on my nerve's" replied fp

"well candy people can get _obsess_ in such little things at a time" said bubblegum

"i know"

"psst finn your ex-girlfriend and new girlfriend are talking with each other isnt that kinda weird?" whispered jake

"shut up man!" replied finn

"so since you guys are relaxed now, can we get the interview on?" said shadd still sitting on lr playing beemo

"yeah sure" said finn

"yep" said flame princess

"absolutely" said pb

"whatev's" said marcy

"i'll go get some tea or_ those little cupcake's that finn have_" said jake

**"DUDE FINN ACESS ONLY!"** yelled finn

and so after some tea's and finn cake's shadd pushed her glasses and hugged beemo,

* * *

**"okey,let's get started !** ,finn if a man on the verge of death asked you to kill him out of pitty would you do it? "

"man that's awful but i would say yes," replied finn

"even if it was jake? "

finn stood still and went into deep thiking

"nice going shadd" said jake

"well i didnt mean it, it was scripted!" yelled shadd

"dude you two need to calm down" said marceline tunning her bass

"marceline what did iceking do to you after he gaved you hambo?"

"well we just explored around Ooo for thousand of year's by that time he taught me about adventuring, man it was so fun and of course i played around with his penguins and we played music,man he's such a nice guy back then"

"w-well im sorry i didnt know,fp do you drink lighter fluid or what?"

**"OH HECK YEAH!**" yelled fp

"woah, excited much?"

"lighter fluid is such a rare delicasy it's so rare to find in Ooo"

"so that's a yes then?"

"yep!"

* * *

**"jake how the cabbage have you been?"**

"just fine wo-man!, althought my jaw needs a little cleaning and all" said jake

"bmo were you made before the internet?"

"silly human, i was made after the internet!, my game's are jsut pixelated and innocence but as you could see i can project hollogram's and such,"

"hmm.. i see,*_sips tea_*finn can you sing dynamite ?"

"yeah sure bro" said finn grabbing a mircophone upstairs

**I throw my hands up in the air sometimes**  
**Saying AYO!**  
**Gotta let go!**  
**I wanna celebrate and live my life**  
**Saying AYO!**  
**Baby, let's go!**

**I came to dance, dance, dance, dance**  
**I hit the floor**  
**'Cause that's my, plans, plans, plans, plans**  
**I'm wearing all my favorite**  
**Brands, brands, brands, brands**  
**Give me space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands**  
**Ye, ye**  
**Cause it goes on and on and on**  
**And it goes on and on and on**

**Yeah!**

* * *

after finn sing the purple gossip macchinge cloudy thingy barge into to the window wearing plastic,

"my glob guys!, my outfit is the bomb dont you say?" said lsp

"oh look lsp's here" said shadd in a low tone

"hey little wo-man get that tone off of ya!, im here to destroy this interview"

"then your just destroying your fan question arent you?"

"oh my glob i have fan question's, i need to hear it now!"

shadd open the envelope and gaved a happy grim

**"well lemme see girl!**" yelled lsp

"okey,lsp why you so bitchy?"_(this was really a good quetsion bro)_

"bitchy?, what's that? PB!" said lsp looking at her

_"it's a female dog"_ replied pb

"oh my glob you guys are so funny as you could see im not a dog," said lsp putting on lipstick

" anymore question's for me?"

"that's it"

**"hmm.. maybe tommorow there's more see ya around peeps!"**

and so lsp left the building **_(finally!)_**

* * *

"hmm.. that was a good commercial anyway!,pb marcline how is your relationship?"

"r-relationship!?" said pb blushing

"w-well if your asking if weve been good or not, im suppose yes!" said marceline

"wait you guys have a relationship?" said finn "like friends?"

"yeah.. finn like friends" said shadd with a glare "Finn, if Billy told you to break up with FP would you do it?"

**"WHAT!? NO! SHE"S IMPORTANT TO ME!,** she make' my brain feel stupid and make's my heart nervous"

"awww.. so cute..Jake, do you also idolize Billy as much as Finn? if yes, then if Billy told you to never EVER eat Ice cream again, would you do it?"

"first of all i dont idolize billy , i idolize our dad he's so awesome than him,and if i did idolize billy i would disobey him and eat ice cream

**I LOVE ICE CREAM NO ONE WILL KEEP ME FROM EATING IT!"**

* * *

"oh look a dare,I dare everyone to listen to one of PB's 4hour long lecture about science WITHOUT sleeping, playing video games, playing the bass/guitar/any instrument, talking with each other, and looking out the window _*cough* death torture"_

"oh splendid!, i'll go get my blackboard"said pb going out

"aww man we have to lsiten to science" said jake

"this is more worse than immortality" said marceline

{dont worry everyone science is fun} said lr

"for you lr that is" said fp

"be back in 5 hours guy" said beemo pushing his button

and so pb got her weird science stuff and tried to torture them to death,

"you chicken out guys?" said shadd

"hah no way! i'll listen to that annoying science nerd forever just to prove you wong!" said marceline

"whatev's man i bet im just gonna sleep with my eyes open" said jake

"science?, really *sight* fine" said finn

"i dont really know what this science is but by the look of your faces it look's like torture" sid fp

"oh it is princess" said marceline

* * *

**(2 hours later)**

everyone was bored and all of them was drooling and out of theyre mind,  
and belive me this is more worse than a week without internet or electricity,like it was even possible to sleepy with their eyes open, and more of all pb kept explaining about the branches of science and that was still lecture one,everyone was looking on the bored but without nothing in mind well except for lr,finn and jake eye's widen not to say that theyre interested but theyre rather cant blink at all, and so since situtation like this will kill you there's no other way than to daydream staring at the black board without nothing to lose,

** (4 hours later)**

****finally it was over (Sort of) all of them really timed pb's annoying lecturing she folded those weird hologram computer thingies and putted it inside her little candy bag,

"well i hope you enjoyed my lecture" said pb smiling

"yeahh..s..ure" said finn shaking

"what about you jake?"

jake was staring at her like there was a ghost, but the truth is jake's daydreaming about sunshine bunnies and lollipop's finn punched jake's shoulder,

**"JAKE!" **yelled finn

"hmmm? oh yeah.. it was great!"replied jake

"how bout you marcy?"

"oh.. it was great.." said marceline with a confuse look

"and how bout you lr?"

{ you coulve explain the mRNA and rRNA about and theyre chemical structure} replied lr

and so this science talk continued , on and on that the interviewer got tired and ate the whole tray of finn cake's

"well.. how bout you shadd?"

_" i think i've just seen world war 1 and 2 by your lecture, your lecture is like getting a hit by hitler"_replied shadd

"oh shadd your so funny there no world war here in Ooo" she said gigggling

"yeahh.."

and so after the torture of science and stuff shadd was finally able to sent her work to her boss at and hope's that she could get paid for her work,_(that she loves) _and by that close another episode of interviewing time

* * *

**-interviewing time-**

**A/N**

**hey guys sorry if it's late the truth is the ive got this long week exam's and i dont want to screw up, but in order for me to repay for your patience i've wrote a really really long fanfic (Well so far) for you guysand answer most of your question's, i'm really sorry if it's late, dont forget to keep asking bunch and bunch of question's!, go ahead and spam all the question's you want them to be answered well this has been long enough good night guys! **

**:D**


	16. sorry for the long wait

after pb's annoying tor- ermm.. lecture,the other's get back mostly to there daily lives, such as finn and jake on adventure during morning's with fp or lr,princess bubblegum is busy doing experiments wih marceline,like measuring a vampire's tongue and things like that,sitting on the edge of the sofa shadd flipped through her note's and check out things for her boss,her notebook was almost full of scribbles and complain,shadd headed over to the kitchen and ate a little amount of baconpancake's,she stared blanky at the wall for some time,  
and yawned out of boredom,when suddenly the ice king arrived with his drumstick on both of his hand,

"hey baby doll, you seem bored wanna play the drums with me?'

shadd turned around and throw her notebook **"NO! know get out!"**

laying on the sofa taking a break from work and such,marceline and pb sat there looking at her, pb was holding a couple of testube's while marceline was covered in ash from some weird explosion,

"hey shadd, arent you gonna start working?" said pb

"just a few more breaks"

"but you know what time is it right?" said marceline

"noon"

"isnt your boss gonna get mad?" said pb

"oh come on how can my boss be ma-_*paper work came down from the roof_*

"i think your boss heard you" said marceline

"i think so.." shadd streched her back and grabbed those giant document on the roof,she wipe her glasses and look at her boss paperwork,

"what's that shadd?" ask marceline

"paperwork"

after doing that for awhile, finn and jake arrived with lr and fire princeess, finn swung his sword around while jake headed and have a race with lady,

"greetings finn and jake" said pb

"oh hey pb!, hey marcy!" he replied "what are you guys still doing here?"

"we thought we might as well give shadd some company, after all her she went through" said pb

"then what about you marcy"he ask

"just hanging here tunning my bass, trying to keep this nerd from letting shadd get invovle in one of her experimant"said marcy

"i see.."

"okey enough about that how was your day flame princess?"asked pb

"it was all right, i helped finn defeat some evil giant cyclops who can camouflage in the woods" said flame princess

"that's good"

all of them turned theree eyes on shadd,

"your really quiet today shadd"said finn

"..."

when pb touched shadd's forehead she was burning out with a fever,

"oh my! it seems you have a sickness deary let me get my med-"

**"NO!"** yelled shadd "** i just need some rest"**

shadd rolled around in finn's bean bag and peek outside,

"do you wanna play videogames?" said beemo walking toward her

"not really, im not in the mood"

shadd kept quit and tried to rest untill night,

* * *

feeling completely sick, the interviewer has no choice to complete her job before the deadline,she walk around the treehouse only to find the at the roof looking at constillation's,shadd groaned as she headed toward them,

"uhmm.. babe arent you suppose to be asleep?" said marcy

"well i've got a deadline at hand,anyway you wouldnt mind answering would you?"

"bro we always like answering your questions" said finn

"just nothing personal" said jake

"oh sure.." shadd said rolling her eyes

"but i think before you start , you should drink medicine to cool you down" said pb

"you know it's weird how your body could burn up without being one of my fire people"said fp

"it's human anotomy fp i'll expla-"

"it's just a sickness fp, no biggie it happens when you have too much to do" said shadd

"ehem.." pb paused for a moment and grabbed a capsule on one of those first aid kit's "here"

shadd look suspicious and holded it with her right hand "somehow i dont trust these after what happen in the past"

"dont worry it's an old candy kingdom recipe from my great uncle gumball"

"i see.."

* * *

shadd ate the capsule and drank one of those cola just lying on the grassy roof next to jake and lady,sitting on the cold grass a weird lumpy cloud pass by floating and blocking the view,

"oh it's you" said lsp

shadd sipped the soda and pushed her glasses

"lsp"

"why the lump didnt you invite me to your party here?"

"bra, it's not a party"

"whatever" lsp glazed at shadd's interviewing notebook,

"oh my glob is that a question for me?"

**"no"**

"hmp! your just jealous of my lumps!" said lsp growning at shadd

"*Sight* let's start shall we?,marcline can you sing moves like jagger?"

"jagger?,hmmm.. i suppose but i dont remember it much

"

Just shoot for the stars  
If it feels right  
Then aim for my heart  
If you feel like  
And take me away, make it okay  
I swear I'll behave

You wanted control  
So we waited  
I put on a show  
Now I make it  
You say I'm a kid  
My ego is big  
I don't give a sh*t  
And it goes like this

Take me by the tongue  
And I'll know you  
Kiss me till you're d-"

marceline floated away and blushed "i-im sorry i could remember it"

"it's alright marcy" said shadd

"splendid" said pb

"good as ever" said jake

"awesome marceline" said finn

"okey next question,finn when are going to tell lsp you do not like her and you feel sorry for her?"

"uhhh... no comment, dude i dont like seeing girls cry okey?" said finn

"fine fine i get ya,fp would you become human for finn?"

"anything for my prince" said fp

"wait h-hold up, look i dont need fp to become human just for me she's fine jus the way she is,"

"aww, that's so cute" shadd took a moment and look a the question that she like so far

"so marcy.. peebs when are you two going on another date?"

"a WHA!?" said marcy in shock

" ermm uhmmm.._*blushes*_ d-depends" said b

shadd looked at the camera and pull it to her face

"marceline and bubblegum are willing to date again!,but depends on you guys!"

"w-wait w-we di- i mean i didnt agr-" said marceline

* * *

"moving on!,jake what would you do if you someone seriously hurt finn?"

**"I WOULD DO EVERTHING IN MY POWER TO GET BACK TO THAT PERSON WHO HURTED FINN**"said jake

"ehemm _*points to a specific pink person_*"

"shadd were cool and i got her back with some good ol pranking!"

lsp flipped out and try to find quetsions for her

"where are my globing questions for me?"

"maybe they havent been mailed yet"

"oh my glob! my reputation is so going to be over"

"just what reputation actually?"

"being the hottest popular thing in Ooo.."

"right" said shadd rolling her eyes

being in the worst state of the fever shadd eventually laid on the grassy roof,

"uhmm should we..?" said finn poiting at shadd

"i see the medicine took effect" said pb

"wow, how strong was that medicine peebs?"

"strong enough to kill a cyclops"

"wait.. it's not gonna kill her right?"

"dunno, let's wait a few hours"

"seriously?, what if she doesnt wake up?"said marcy

"then i shall whip up my an antibiotic to help her wake up"

wondering how the guys will try to wake up the interviewer,the camera finally focus of in some other angle and let into commercial

**-interviewing time-**

* * *

**a/n**

**sorry if it's late guys, but i've been so stress lately that i suddenly got some sickness all week, such as dirahea, hyperacidity, and fever, but thank's for**

** the patience and keep asking guys!, **


	17. intensive kiss

laying flat on grassy floor shadd was sleeping so soundlessly thanks to pb's sleeping medicine,jake and finn carried shadd to the sofa and helped pb with her

science stuff, lady rainicorn and beemo kept shadd company,lady curled up at shadd and warmed her up, beemo kept playing finn's baby song ,pb and

marceline looked at finn and giggled

"Dude you like this kind of song?" teased marceline

_** "THAT WAS WHEN I WAS TWO!**_" said finn blushing

marceline rolled her eyes and smiled, pb being polite didn't know how to tease her so called hero leaving her to stand there quietly,finn was blushing tomato red and sat quietly at flame princess,

"Well..i think it's cute" said flame princess pb was roaming around all crazy about sciency stuff and such,

"this is no good, all the other batch of my formula's are on the lab i need to get there **ASAP**!" yelled pb

"dont worry bubblegum princess,i'll go get it" said finn

"thanks finn"

another hour pass by and the interviewer is still knock out cold,marceline just fix her guitar, while jake just looked worried about his pups being alone at lady's house,lady and beemo were still wrapped with shadd keeping her company.

flame princess just started making little flambo's and played with them outside the house, pb was just doing sciency stuff and such as for lsp.. well.. she keeps complaining about how her reputation is gonna fall and such.

_**"OH MY GLOB~! MY LIFE'S OVAH!"**_ yelled lsp

"babe,calm down it's only a fanmaiil" said marcy

_** "YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME SISTAH!"** _

"miss floationg space cloud please calm down" said beemo

lsp lookeed around the corner and saw shadd's notebook opened up with her pen, she gaved a creepy look and holded the notebook,

_**"oh my glob! i know!, like.. im gonna go and interview you guys for her!"**_ said lsp

"...you.. are you sure?" said jake confusion

"of course i am!"

lsp floated next to shadd and took off her glasses and jacket _(which didn't fit on her and fell)_

she flipped and flipped the notebook until she snap

_**"OH MY GLOB WERE ARE THE FANMAIL FOR MEH!?"**_

everyone rolled theyre eyes,and went back to theyre things

"since it has come to this, maybe i can interview you all" said beemo

"that's a great idea beemo!" said jake

lady turned around and notice,her son charlie was magically floarting in mid-air and repoting about wolves and foxes around and such coming inside theyre house,

_**{oh boy.. jake.. could you watch shadd for me?,}** _said lr

"no prob lady, you sure you dont want me to take care of those thing charlie?" said jake

_"no thanks dad"_ said charlie _"we got it covered"_

lady flew all the way back with her son charlie, jake sat down next to shadd,

* * *

"what's wrong jake?" said beemo

"_nothing, my kids just grow up too fast"_

_"i know what cheer you'll up!"_ said beemo holding shadd's pencil _" let's answer some questions for her"_

"alright!" said jake with enthusiam "okey everyone first question,lr and jake why did the rainacorns and dogs have a war?"

_"well.. mom used to say that dogs and rainicorns were fighting for space and other stuff like that during the great mushroom war,billions of us die not just rainicorns _

_but dogs too, after the war we establish somepeace offering to the rainicorns and live peacefully, why do you ask?, is it beacause me and lady's love is complex during _

_history?_"

"i dont know jake, it's just written here"said beemo

"okey what next?" said jake

the door finally swung open and out came finn carrying so many scieny stuff and whatnot, he carried them all at pb and laid softly at the veranda,  
"man, that was heavy.. who knew science could be hard work" said finn finn sat by at finns lap _**(just next to shadd)**_ and began to rest,

"finn! finn! there's a note here for you " said beemo "cool, lay it on me my bud"

_"finn you do know some where in ooo theres probaly big building mabye under ground but its out there and has dna of animals like humans for one and dogs and horse and stuff like that so the human race is not really at risk if you can get pb cloning thing to work right. just saying."_

"hmm.. well.. i really dont know if there is a cave, but if it exist i'll probably ask that on pb, and by the way bro, i think you got that on some sort of movie" said finn

_**"NEXT QUESTION~!**_" yelled lsp

_ "lsp when are you going to get a globbing life?"_

_"pfft.. , missy.. dont you see i have a life and im like totally happy with it, being the most beautifeul thing evah in Ooo.. is my life"_ said lsp

**"finn i hope you know that billy will never come back. when the lich possed him it snapped his soul."**

finn paused for a moment and his eyes widen

** "THEN IT IS AN HONOR TO FIGT BESIDE THE GREAT HERO BILLY"** yelled finn

bubblegum came up with some weird thingamagics on her hand, and poor over it at shadd's face,

* * *

at last the sleeping onterviewer was awake,

**"AUGH! WHAT'S THIS TASTE !, IT TASTE LIKE DOG FOOD!"** said shadd

"side effects of great uncle gumballs potion"

**"GROSS!"**

shadd sat up and pushed her glasses she looked around the whole treehouse for her jacket and notebook,

_"has anyone seen my jacket and notebook?"_asked shadd lsp flew by holding her jacket,

"here's your stupid jacket!, it didnt even fit anyway" said lsp

"that's because your so fat" replied shadd

** "FAT!? YOU THINK THIS BOD'S FAT!? nuh uh.. girl your just jealouse of my style.."**

"suree.." said shadd rolling her eyes beemo backflip and handed shadd's note's and her glasses which lsp just laid on the floor after overeacting

"here you go eye-glass lady" said beemo

"thanks beemo" replied shadd

marceline layed down on the floor and looked at the newly awake interviewer,

"look whose up now" said marcy putting down her guitar

" you know, your awakening somehow reminds me of the undead"

"are you saying that im like a zombie when i wake up?"

_"well.. if you put it that way.. maybe?"_

shadd just pretended that was marcy's compliment and looked at beemo's reports,

"nice one beemo" said shadd with a smile " at least a**_ few_ **of my work somehow got done"

"only a few miss 4-eyed lady?"

"yep" shadd turned around and saw lr was missing "hey.. where's lady?"

"she went back for a sec with the kids" said jake "having a family is hard huh? eh jake?"

"no,its actually rewarding"

* * *

"right,right, okey let's see"

and so shadd opened a random note from her boss she gaved a small troll smile then continue

_ " hey marcy_ and bonni since you guys have been doing request and stuff would you guys do this one request in my hand?"

**"of course babe!**" said marceline with enthusiasm

_"how bout you pb?"_

"of course hun" replied pb

** "good, now Marceline kiss Bonni in front of everyone already!"**

**"WHAT!? DUDE THAT CANT BE ON THE NOTE!"** yelled marcy

** "oh glob yes it is!"** yelled shadd **" NOW KISS~!"**

"b-but there are people here!" said pb

"oh i dont mind" said finn

" beside i've seen_ waaay.._ weird stuff on shadd's notebook"

shadd turned around in shock

_** "YOU SAW MY NOTEBOOK!?"** _yelled shadd

_** "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT I SWEAR"**_

shadd gaved a sight of relief and continue

"moving on, are you gonna do it or not?"

marcy and pb just stare at each other eye to eye, well as for the interiewer her face she was biting off her jacket in so muh feels,

**"fine we'll do it!**" said marcy blushing **"just to get it over with!"**

marcy holded bonni's hand tightly and looked at her pretty pink face, she gaved a quick breathe as her face contiinued to turned red, the moment was so quiet

that everyone didnt seem to mind, marcy slowly moved her hands towards pb's face while her vampire hands were shaking, inch by inch she moved closer

slowly to her lips, all was going according to plan_ (well for marceline that is), _when suddenly bonnibelle pulled her close and kiss her directly on the lips without

hesitation marcy eyes widen as she felt bubblegum's soft lip tasted her, it lasted for a **_(hot,wild,sexy,naughty_**) 5 minutes,

_**"OKEY GUYS THAT'S ENOUGH MY EYES ARE GETTING SOMEHOW BURNED"** _said finn covering himself and fp's eyes

the two broke off theyre really long kiss,

"oh sorry" said marceline "hey shadd is that enough alredy cause i can take a few more rehersal's if you want" said pb looking at shadd completely

nosebleeding on the floor,

"a-as much as i *nosesplatter* want more! i still have one last reuest for today,Finn sing something with your auto-tune voice for FP. or to anyone else if you're

too embarassed to sing to FP"

"sing? hmm... i'll give it a go,"

**The way your hair swings over your eyes**  
**The motor in my head turns**  
**Wanting you for such a long time**  
**In my mind, a heart, a lesson to learn**

**Do do do do do do do do**  
**You'll never know,**  
**I'm after you**

**Do do do do do do do do**  
**You'll never know**

**And you smell like,**  
**How angels oughta smell**  
**And you look like**  
**You're ready to go**

**So hold my hand**  
**I'll take you everywhere**  
**Anywhere**  
**You wanna go**

**The way your words keep me in a line**  
**I know what I'm here for**  
**Waking up to the green of your eyes**  
**It's something I'll get used to (Oh!)**

* * *

****after singing finn just sat down all tomato red,flame princess just gave him a smile

"was it too cheesy?" said finn

"no not at all" replied fp

"im sorry im not very good at sinigng much" said finn

all of them clapped well except for lsp,and so shadd made her report and paperworks again, and emailed it by the use of those advanced rock like hologram

computer,all was well and shadd's sickness finally went down,

"wow it worked pb" said shadd

"i know right?" replied pb "it's an old recipe my family's been using"

marceline gaved a small smirk and tease pb "you family let you drink dog food everytime your sick?"

"it's medicine marceline!"

"fine, whatevs" she said floating away

not a moment pass by as a bunch of boxes came crashing down the rooftop,shadd gaved a small sight and place her pen next to her right ear,

"well that's it folks" said shadd waving back to the camera

**-interviewing time-**

* * *

**A/N **

**okay guys i know ive been delated for a awhile truthfully i spent weeks on projects and other stuff like that, **

**and yes my sickness has been long gone, IM REALLY SORRY FOR THE DELAY! **

**keep asking guys or do request and let them do weird stuff on your imagination.**


	18. Horror movie and Finn style

It was movie night in Ooo and since shadd was still around having the most epic nosebleed she has, finn and jake decided that it would be rude not to invite

_her so why not_?,finn sat down with his _*cough*_ girlfriend on the veranda eating burned marshmallow skins from the marshmallow kids,marceline approached

finn with her horror dvd's from the mushroom war,bonnibelle just glazed over at marcy because of the movie she sat down next to lady and cuddled up jake jr.

after the effort of helping them at wolf problem again and lastly shadd just sat at the middle next to lsp eating extra red hot chili peppers trying not to lose her

focus on the movie theyre about to watch,

" what movie are we going to watch tonight?" asked shadd

"dude stop calling me miss and were about to watch a totally awesome horror movie that was **popular** before the great mushroom war"

"oh cool, is it a classic movie like **friday the 13th?"**

"no it much more terrifying"

"nothing is more scary than **friday the 13th** or perhaps **saw**"

"no really dude it's a horror movie, i heard some humans way back screaming to this dvd"

"cool it must be curse like the **Ring"**

"a curse?" said finn looking totally amazed

"yep, you know the 7 days curse or you'll die or something llike that"

"woah dude that's_ mathematical!_, then i would kill that beast and save Ooo"

"finn i think you'd be dead if you think you can kill it"

_"nah man! im too awesome for that"_

"well as long as this one doesnt involve _gore and blood_ or else my nervous system would shut down leading me into a black out" said pb

"bonni your a total wuss just say your gonna faint if you see blood and gore"replied marceline

"well we cant be all vampires that can get used in blood right?"

"that's not issue here right?"teased marcy

pb just remained silent and pound holding a bucket of ice cream in her right hand and a spoon on the left.

"tell you what, you can lean on me if you get scared" whispered marcy

"no thanks im fine"replied bonni

Then beemo went on forward and leaned at them holding marceline's dvd

"are we gonna get this started or what?" said beemo

"oh sorry" said both of them

and so after arguing just because of the movie they proceed to humbly watch it at peace then all of sudden shadd eyes widen as she carefully looked at the **_most horrible thing ever,_**

"oh dude it's starting!" said marceline

at the screen appeared aa large crowd looking so obsess to one boy who dress in all white with a microphone on his hand, he bowed down and screamed to the fans,shadd quietly took pb's ice cream and try to throw it at beemo,

"hey!" yelled pb

** "TURN THAT GLOBING THING OFF!"** yelled shadd

"why? scared much shadd?" said marceline

"dude your such a wuss" said finn

**"FOR THE SAKE OF OoO.. NO ONE MUST SEE THAT!"**

slowly the screen zoom in a boy with a white jacket holding a microphone standing still at the camera,

"oh dude! that's the pose that drive those old humans insane" said marcy

shadd stood up and covered her ears,

"shadd you alright pal?" asked finn

** "LET'S SKIP THIS TO THE ENDING PLEASE"**she yelled

as everyone was trying to think that the movie was scary theyre face stared as the movie started singing some evil chant that drives shadd crazy,

**"SWEET GLOB MY EARS!"**

"i dont get what's the chant _baby.. baby..baby.. ooh~!_ got to do with horror" said jake

"marcy i thought this was a horror movie?" said finn

"it is!, it's called**_ justin bieber concert live in dvd_ **weird..i guess people today arent scared of this movie anymore"

"not if you count shadd that is"

"dad my ears are bleeding" said t.v.

"really t.v.?, maybe it's some weird beast trying to treaten us guys"

"no dad,this guy is too scary" said viola

"guess it worked after all" said marcy

* * *

since everyone focused so much on the movie no one actually noticed that shadd has gone left the treehouse to sent some stuff to her boss since nobody

noticed her she somehow arrived in some weird cave with penguins all over,

"well this.. is unexpected.." mumbled shadd

"hey you!" yelled a loud voice somehwere

"oh.. it's you ice king.."

"yes it is me, how dare you tresspass my home..unless..you know.."said ice king rolling his eyes

**"NO! NOW MOVE SO I CAN AWAY FROM YOU BECAUSE I HAVE STUFF TO DO!"**

"oh you mean the interview and stuff?, hey! why arent you interviewing me i bet some people from Ooo would like to hear about me"  
"no way dude!"

"come on please... if you.. let..me..uhmmm..i'll give you this..cute little pen"

**"no!"**

"come on~"

and so shadd was stuck in there with ice king chasing her around luckily jake and lr's son kim khil wan found her running around

_{arent you the interviewer from uncle finn and auntie flame princess treehouse_}said kim khil whan

"yeah sure whatevs just let me transport outta here!" she said

and so kim khil wan trasnsported her back to the treehouse and arrived at the doorway,

* * *

**-after the movie ended-**

the guys stare blanky at each other on commenting about how that justin bieber sang and stuff,nepter came down waving his arm down

"hey everyone has anyone seen the 4-eyed lady?" he asked

"now that you mentioned it shadd hasnt been here after she gone bloopeys at that movie i wonder where she is" said finn

"Im here!" said an echo just outside the doorwar

"hey there shadd we were just tallking about you" said jake

"yeah sure.. is the movie over?"

"yep" said marcy

"thank glob!" she said with relief and proceed to sat down "so where did you go?" asked pb

"well.. i was trying to find a signal in Ooo.. but i totally forgot about the no technology stuff and.. i kinda..got lost"

"where you got lost bro?" asked jake "

at that weird ice cave"

**"THE ICE KING'S LAIR!?**" said finn **"DID HE HURT YOU OR ANYTHING!?"**

"nope.. i was recued by kim khil whan"

jake and lady glared at theyre child

{kim khil wan what are you doing in the ice king's lair!?} said lr

{sorry mom, i was just finding our ball} replied kim khil whan

* * *

after major advices and nagging about how the world is dangerous yet exciting the interviewer proceed to the giant box that was sent by her boss,

"oh glob more work from my boss" said shadd

"nice one bro.." said marcy

"so guys you all know what this mean right?" she said getting out her notebook and pen

"sure bro" said finn

"okey then,Jake, play stair way to heaven on teh Viola. **THE WHOLE SONG."**

"pfft that's so easy here lemme see" said jake

after jake took out his viola and played the whole song he put it down and sipped some cola _(note: sorry guys but i cant seem to put music sheet's in here)_

"anything else?" asked finn "yeah sure.. wait a sec"

"oh glob arent theyre any questions for _mwah?_" said lsp

**"nope"**

"girl that's so globbing boogus!"

since lsp was being a major drama queen she got tired of her complaints and finally moved on

"Peebles, if you can change someone into anything, who would it be and what would you turn that person into?"

"i'll.. say._.goliad.._it would be nice if he didnt became a mad person after that incident"

"but bonni didnt you make him?" teased marcy

"yeah so?"

marceline jsut remained silent for a moment

_ "oh..it's nothing"_

**"next!**Beemo, can you download stuff?"

"download? what is download?" asked beemo

"oh dude it must be the one in my cool phone" said jake

"phone?" said shadd

"yeah the sound giver program that let me have my rigntone"

"oh.. programs?, you silly why didnt you say that earlier?,i can totally do that see.. once in awhile since finn and jake has been** requetsing more games **

**lately"**said beemo

"LSP, are you naked all the time? except when you wear garbage for clothes?"

"pfft..like i always have clothes in mah wardrobe unless you like get jealous of my style"said lsp

**"so do you float naked or not!?"**

"nuh..girl my clothes are all the same with my bod so it's like camouflage and stuff llike all the lumpy space people and all.."

"moving on!"

"wait is that all my lumping questions for me?"said lsp floating next to her

"yep now if you move away i need to ask more questions if you dont mind?"

and so lsp floated elsewhere

"LR, where's your stomach exactly? or is your stomach all of your underside? cause that means you must get** REALL**Y hungry"

{well we rainicorns may have a long stomach but can get satisfied easily and no, were not always hungry it just comes and goes i guess}said lr

"hmm.. this is interesting.., it seems like a _dare for you to me_"

"really bro?" said finn

"sure look's that way, here take a look"said shadd letting finn read the letter

**" shadd i dare you to let each person being interviewed give you a dare. (And go through with it.)**"

"so.. for this to be kinda fun i think i'll let the viewers decide on what you guys want to dare to me"

"viewers?" said jake

"oh yeah.. i totally forgot you cant see them,so.. let's skip this question sounds good everyone?"

"sure" said all of them

"finn what would you do if someone grabbed a stick and beat the crap out of jake?"

**"I WILL DESTROY THEM!"** yelled finn

"hey pb mabye you could make one a potion to make lsp so less annoying?"

"sure.. but i think it's rude for me to change anyone's self"replied pb

"yeah right" said shadd rolling her eyes "why do you always do that?"said pb

"what?"

"that sarcasm thing"

"im not doing anything"

"yes you are"

"bonni, shadd could we just move along im getting kinda hungry and need to get some grub from the market, i dont want to chase those things again" said

marcy

* * *

"fine, okey one last question for finn"

**"mathematical!"**

"finn could you sing gangnam style?"

"gangnam?"

{it's an old song from our culture finn} said lr

"could i just do english i dont speak rainicorn"

"knock yourself out finn"

**Oppa Finn style**  
**Finn style**

_A girl who is warm and humanle during the day_  
_A classy girl who know how to enjoy the freedom of a cup of marshmallow_  
_A girl whose heart gets hotter when night comes_  
_A girl with that kind of twist_

_I'm a guy_  
_A guy who is as warm as you during the day_  
_A guy who one-shots his Marshmallow before it even cools down_  
_A guy whose heart bursts when night comes_  
_That kind of guy_

_Beautiful, loveable_  
_Yes you, hey, yes you, hey_  
_Beautiful, loveable_  
_Yes you, hey, yes you, hey_  
_Now let's go until the end_

_Oppa Finn style,Finn style_  
_Oppa Finn style, Finn style_  
_Oppa Finn style_

**Eh- Sexy Lady, Oppa Finn style**  
**Eh- Sexy Lady oh oh oh oh**

****after singing and dancing finn blushed and hid his face from fp

"that was wonderful finn" said fp

"eheh"

shadd glared at the two with so much feels,

"aww so sweet.. well that's all folks" said shadd waving at the camera

**-interviewing time-**

* * *

**A/N**

**okey guys since my exams are coming up i wont be able to upload for awhile then after that i have a school project and such anyway about that dare thing it's up to let you dare me by them**,_ tuthfully i really dont have anything in mind for that matter writer's block perhaps?,_

__**KEEP ASKING GUYS!**

**and i'll see you in a few weeks,ja ne~!**

**-shadd-**


	19. love rectangle perhaps?

**Okey guys i finally finished my long week exam,(seriously who takes 1 week exam!? other than collage students), anyway im sorry for the lack of **

**uploads and such,by the way ice king and nepter never gets questions how sad,**

* * *

It was 5:30 pm at Ooo and everything was going so very well,

finn and jake were busy on an adventure to some sort of distant land that bubblegum requested for some sort of experiment,marceline on the other hand was

visiting her dad at the nightosphere without being tricked again to rule the place and finally flame princess was alone at the treehouse playing with beemo

inside a fire proof suit for beemo that princess bubblegum invented,shadd opened the door with a loud thud and looked at the quiet place,scented candle g

reeted her as she slowly walk from floor to floor,she turned around and noticed of something burning just a few steps away from her,she moved slowly and

carefully , thinkning that it might be some evil vilain trying to kill finn and jake,she grabbed a frying pan at the kitchen and brace herslef "HA!" she said with

nervousness approaching slowly at the villain.

"hi there" greeted what shadd though of, as the so called villain

"flame princess?"said shadd in embarassment

"w-what are you doing here?"

"finn and the others told me to stay here, and wait for you"

"oh really?, well that's kinda nice"

"yep, all of them knew that you would come back here after your long report for your boss"

"i guess it's pretty obuis huh?"

"yep"

shadd payed attention to beemo and looked at the weird white suit covering beemo's whole body and joystick,

"what's that beemo?"asked shadd

"a fire proof suit, the pink princess gaved it to me so i wont get burned"

"by the way have you see any of them?"shadd asked at flame princess

"knowing finn he's probably somewhere on an adventure with his bro,

that vamp chick left to some portal,the pink princess was with that long horse going back to the kingdom"

"and your okey here all _alone?_"

"im used to it,father lock me up in some weird container back then compared to this, this is much more fun than my place"

"oh..s-so-"

"dont worry, anyway wanna play compy's castle?"

"sure"

* * *

and so the two played beemo for a few hours until finn and jake got home,

**"WHAT'S UP PEOPLE!?**" yelled finn

"hello finn" greetd the three

"sorry people he's just excited from all of the adventure things he's done" said jake

"so shadd.. how's the report stuff?" asked finn while eating his finn cakes

"pretty good why?"

"just asking bro"

as the 5 of them sit down and chat a strange portal thingy with fire came out of the room the same time as lady and peebles arrived with some weird injection

and stuff,mareline appeared looking all exhausted and layed on the floor with lady raainicorn eating an apple,

"greetings everyone" said pb

"oh hey pb" replied finn "so..how did the report go?" asked pb to shadd

"the usual stressed and getting nagged over and over again"

"dont worry that's what responsibility is about bro, i know cause being queen for a thousand of years is hard work especially with those demons around" said marceline

"okey guys, since im back here you know what to do right?"

"yep" replied all of them

"okey let's start,Since you can turn anything into any color you want, Whats your favorite color to turn things into?"

{that's so silly i love all the colors in Ooo and other places.. or at least that's what my eyes are seeing at least}

the windows that were shut on the side suddenly opened and a lumpy cloud with an ice wizard all floating willy nilly making the weather cold,

"oh hey everyone and pricnesses" said ice king winking at peebles

bonni gaved a disgusted face and felt a shrilled on her back,

shadd on the other hand tried to close the window and pretend nothing happened

"hey, baby dont close the door on you lover" said ice king

"ooooohhh..." said lsp

**"L-LOVER!? DUDE YOU LIKE A THOOUSAND YEARS OLD WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOUR MY LOVER HUH!**?" yelled shadd

"woah babe chillax, come on.. it's not bad to have them in here for awhile right" said marcy

"fine.. but no touching!" yelled shadd at ice king "fine girl.."said simon

"*Ahem* let's contuinue.."

"wait girl, like you really dont have any new messages for me?" said lsp

"well if you count the ones that was sent by yourself i guess-"

"girl that so globbing boogus!"

"if you dont mind, im trying to do my job here" said shadd

"hmph.."

* * *

"fp are do you envy pb for having finns first kiss?"

everyone looked at pb with a creepy smile,especially jake

"JEALOUSSSS~!" said jake

"what? me nooo... of course not why would i be?" said pb

"well.. since finn's your hero and all.." said marcy

"yes he is my hero but im happy that he found someone else that loves him, and were nothing more than just friends right?"

shadd patted finn's back and gently whisper

"ouch _friendzone,_well it's nice that you moved on right?"

"right" replied finn

"oh come on bonni, stop pretending i totally know you got the hots for finn" said marceline

"oh.. i see.. jealous are we marcy?" said pb at marcy

"j-jealous!?,pfft.. love is too mushy and im not into that stuff"

"you sure about that marcy?" said pb "admit it your just jealous because you also like him"

"ahahhaa, of course i like him as friends im not into icky love nowadays"

"ohhh..love rectangle anyone?" said jake

"oh my glob DRAMA BOMB!"said lsp

"i knew it.. finn why do you get the best princesses~!" said ice king

"w-what!?" said finn "looks like comeptition fp" teased marcy at fp

"marceline dont you dare tempt her with those lies!" said pb at marcy

"lies?" said marceline rolling her eyes

** "MARCELINE!"**

"okey, okey fine calm your blood sugar girl, i was just messing with ya"

"hmph.."

"this is what i like about you other royals always joking about your relationship with others it making me laugh" said fp

"were getting way out of topic!" yelled shadd sitting at the floor

she turned around and noticed something cold on her back slowly massaging her back,

**"ICE KING**!"yelled shadd

"it's just a massage deary no touching"

shadd slapped his hand off her shoulder,

"playing hard to get eh?"

shadd growled and moved next to finn and jake

"oh come on back babe,"

**"dont call me babe!"**

* * *

after a few talks about mindless convesation about ice king and stuff like that, shadd wiped her glasses and continued,

"jake and lady why did you name your son t.v.?"

"well.. lady was gonna name him _Tae-vhan._. but i thought it was hard to call him with so i nicknamed him T.V."said jake

"i see.., moving on, marceline,jake,etc.. who do you think will win if finn and fp somehow fight"

"hmm.. maybe finn since he is such a hero" said beemo

"i think fp since she controls fire and all" said marcy

"think has way better experiance than that" said pb

"well fp can destroy almmost anything in it's path"said jake

"but finns went into the nightosphere and defeat my dad i guess he can handle her girl right?" said marcy

"but fp can turn into a fiery she beast" said lr

"it's definetly finn" sid pb

"nope.. it's flame princess"

_**"GUYS! WILL YOU QUIT IT! WERE NOT GONNA FIGHT OKEY!? and if it comes to that i'll gladly say sorry because im deeply mushy gooey inlove with her"**_

"aww" replied shadd "well..moving on how can a moustache talk on a horsse?"

"dude...that was just my mind and the horses butt making it looked like it talked" said finn

"well..that makes sense" said shadd" anywho,marceline and pb when are you two getting married?"

**"MARRIED WHAT!?"** yelled marcy **" DIDNT I ALREADY ANSWER THIS QUESTION!?" **

"no..you just stalled"

"shadd didnt i tell you marrage is serious and im not yet ready" said pb

"i see.. so your protecting your vir-"

**"WHAA!? OF COURSE! IM WAITING FOR THE RIGHT TIME!"**

**"**oh..i see.. heard that marcy?"

"hmm?" replied marcy sucking a red strawberry

"beside marrage and Globbing is sacred!"saird pb

"pfftt..says you, your age can totally qualified to get married in my country"

"wait..theres another another world except Ooo.."asked pb

"uhh..no..just forget about it _(since my place is destroyed by the great mushroom war)"_

"okey.. request!,finn this is a song request. will you sing so far away by avenge 7 fold"

"uhh..suree.."

_Never feared for anything._  
_Never shamed but never free._  
_A light that healed a broken heart with all that it could_

_Lived a life so endlessly._  
_Saw beyond what others see._  
_I tried to heal your broken heart with all that I could_

_Will you stay?_  
_Will you stay away forever?_

_How do I live without the ones I love?_  
_Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned._  
_Place and time always on my mind._  
_I have so much to say but you're so far away._

_Plans of what our futures hold_  
_Foolish lies of growin' old_  
_It seems we're so invincible, the truth is so cold._

_A final song, a last request_  
_A perfect chapter laid to rest_  
_Now and then I try to find a place in my mind_

_Where you can say, _  
_You can stay awake forever._

_How do I live without the ones I love?_  
_Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned._  
_Place and time always on my mind._  
_I have so much to say but you're so far away._

_Sleep tight, I'm not afraid._  
_The ones that we love are here with me._  
_Lay away a place for me_  
_'Cause as soon as I'm done, I'll be on my way_  
_To live on eternally._

_How do I live without the ones I love?_  
_Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned_  
_Place and time always on my mind_  
_And the light you left remains but it's so hard to stay_  
_When I had so much to say and you're so far away._

_I love you_  
_You were ready_  
_The pain is strong and urges rise_  
_But I'll see you_  
_When it lets me_  
_Your pain is gone, your hands untied._

_So far away._

"that... was interesting" said fp

"dude just what do you mean stay forever?, bro are you asking fp to-"said jake

"WHAT! NO! im too young for that im just complicated"

"okey.. guys i gotta have to cut it here" said shadd standing up

"what? but there's a lot of messages from your boss" said marcy

"i know,that's why im gonna rest and sleep for a moment okey?"

"oh.."

and so the interviewer marched to finn and jake's bed and slept for a few minutes, before she drifted she waved on the camera and gaved a smile

"well that's all for now guys"

**-interviewing time-**

* * *

**hey guys it's really late and im really really tired from the exam that i had, review like share or whatevs and keep**

**asking them, this has been your awesome and annoying interviewer saying**

**goodnight!**

**-shadd-**


	20. author's note

**Hey there guys im sorry for so long but truthfully my laptop has been broken for a week now so.. i guess my update will be a little delay .. **

**so sorry about it =_=, dont worry i still manage to get your question pasted on my flashdrive for now i hope ypu guys be patient..**

** - shadd-**


	21. its time to leave

After a long time ofgetting nagged about paperworks and other things to do by her boss, shadd noticed that it was time that her interviewing notes was about to be completed,she pushed her glasses and gaved a long sight, after having breakfast from finn and jake's treehouse she proceeded outside and looked at the view.

Finn and jake noticed that she 's been acting weird for the day and Marceline and peebles have been in a good mood lately,no fight's or whatever just being cute as a couple while flame princess and beemo are busy playing Mario smash bros.

Finn finally can't stand the thought shadd having that unfitting mood in the morning,he took up a cup of hot chocolate and finally proceed at her.

"hey" finn said giving her the hot chocolate

"hey"

"you alright?"

"not really.." she paused for a moment "I'm gonna leave soon"

"leave!? What!?"

"yep,you've heard me leave"

"then what about those questions!?"

"they're almost finish"

"bummer" said finn looking down " will you come back soon?"

Shadd smiled and giggled, "perhaps finn..perhaps"

A minute later jake come out of the treehouse wearing a white apron with a white chef hat, he was holding a spatula in his other hand and was looking at shadd and finn.

"hey,hey..scoring a girl other than flamey finn?" said jake rasing an eyebrow

"ahahha,very funny jake.. me and shadd were just talking about whys she's leaving"

'**SHE"S LEAVING!?"** yelled jake

"yeah, I knew it was gonna happen someday"

"dude,that aint fair"

"life ain't fair,jake,don't worry im not gonna leave without having one last memory of you guys"

**"YEAH!**" yelled both finn and jake

* * *

The two finally made theyr're way back inside the treehouse,theyre ad was laid a couple of burrito's and other snacks for the whole gang, nepter was busy adjusting the the lightbud and ice king was busy inside making snow cones and some ice sculpture,shadd's head was confued, ice king didn't much bother bcuse she knew he was misunderstood, Marceline floated down with some apples on her mouth and peebles was busy doing so science and stuff, flame princess and beemo finally stood up and helped the guys in the table,

"what's going on,guys?" she said in confusion

"well, me and peebles overhead you and finn about how your gonna leave Ooo once and for all" said Marceline draining the red form the apple

"you overheard us?"

"yep, vampire's have super sensitive heairng abilities"

"well that explains you..what about the other guys" said finn

"oh..well.. I told them in excagirartion" replied pb

"expected"

"well..thhen what about ice king?" she said pointing at him

"wait..this is'nt one of those speed dating party?"

"speed dating!?" shadd sighted and gaved a faceplam "ice king for the last time no one is interested in dating you"

"oh come on, I know you girls want this bod" said ice king pointing to his body

"augh" reacted pb and shadd

"please, forgive him guys, his..just really stressed lately" said Marceline

"*sight* alright..y'know by your attitude you and lsp are a match" said shadd

The window suddenly opened and entered a purple cloud with lipstick,

"did someobody say mwah?" said the purple cloud

"great,you've been appearing a lot lately lsp" said shadd

"im here to crash your party!"

"party?"

"well..this is a farewell party lady" said neptr

"oh.. yeah..i have to leave" said shadd sadly

"don't worry about that shadd we'll always be on your heart" said finn giving her a light pat

"well..if your done being depress we have a party to attend too" said Marceline

And so the guys partied all day singing songs and dancing in beemo's strobe light mode,shadd couldn't stand the fact that she was leaving but she knew it was gonna come soon anyway,she sat there at the sofa and grabbed her pen and notebook for one last time.

"hey guys,before I leave how bout one last interview?" said shadd with a smile

* * *

"**YEAH!"** replied everyone

"marcline how far would you go to get the ice king back to normal?"

"well..you know I'd push myself as hard as I can to get the old simon back in the past years and failed for some times,beside's if I can get back him back he'd be dead since he lived for a 1,000 years old,*sniff* I just wish he could remember me" said Marceline with a watery voice

"fp if you and finn cant even kiss then how would you ... umm how do i put this ... have sex?"

"Woah!.. hold on theyre shadd!, theyre only in tier 2!" said jake

"jake's what' s-?"

Finn was interrupted by pb's answer

"it's gender finn"

"oh..i see.."

"MOVING ON!, pb why just tell everybody abbout how you truly feel about marcline. dont lie or the cosmic owl will eat your heart out" shadd stared at pb and continued "oh and you must tell her how you feel infrontt of everyone"

"is that even in the question?" said pn

Shadd gaved a smirk and replied "of course, why would I lie?"

"wait..didnt I just answered this a long time?"

"**NO, NOW ADMIT YOU LOVE MARCELINE!~"** yelled shadd

"wha?_*blush* _well…even If I did what make's you think I'll admit it?" said pb

"whoah? You have the hots for me?" said Marceline

"What?, im not!" pb even blushed more

"come on bonni,I know you like me"

"I do not like you!"

"pfft..you so want me"

Marceline hugged pb from the back and lick her neck

"hmm?"

Shadd gaved a small distratction to let the two have some sexy time _(like that was gonna happen),_

"oh look something's weird outside!" said shadd excaggerating

Pb pulled marceline's shirt then kiss her directly luckily no one was looking but shadd ,because they were so distracted on some weird flying bird outside, shadd gaved a really really long smile and a small shirek,

"stupid vampire,see what you made me do" whispered pb looking away at marcy

"hmm.. then should I make you do more to me" said marcy looking at pb's eyes kissing her back on the cheek

Pb moved away,she holded Marceline on the hips and hugged her tight.

" _I love you for a long time marcy_" whispered pb

"_I know, I love you too bonni"_ replied marcy

* * *

Shadd was blushing to the max,she can't stand the cuteness of those two, after those two have some personal time on each other they proceeded to another question,

"ohh..this thing again" said shadd

"what's that?"asked finn

"you know the dare?"

"ohh..then what does it say?"

"kiss finn"

"What!? Yelled flame princess "**no one kiss finn but me"**

"girl, it's just a dare how bout a kiss on the head on your man,don't worry no one's interested on going out with your man"

"alright then but if I see anymore than that I'll make amount of flambo's"

"alrigh,girl"

And so shadd just kiss on the forehead without angering flamey,

"beemo why dont you make better games?" asked shadd

"wha!? I don't have better games"

"hahaha,look shadd beemo make's a lot of new games weekly which make's me and jake here get excited after helping some princesses" said finn

"alright?, fp how are you in finns tree house and its not burning up?"

"3 things, fire proof suit, tin foil and flame spell" said flamey

"lsp you are disgusting how do you live with it?"

"me disgusting!?, ohohoh I see so jealous bout meh!? Ohhhohohh..i knew you want my bod girl,better lighten up or your not gonna have a man" replied lsp

"well that's it you guys" said shadd

"aww really?" said finn

"yeah..i guess I have to go now"

Shadd opened a large portal leading to another dimension,she waved goodbye to the gang and remembered them in her heart,before she left she left soe gifts for those guys, a new sword,a couple of contraceptives for finn and flamey, a rattle for jake and his pups, a lot of games for beemo and nept,an ice pack for ice king,a giant book on personality to lsp,and lastly a love manual for marcy and pb

"**SHADD WHAT THE GLOB ARE THESE PILLS FOR!?"** yelled finn

"**WHEN YOU REACH TIER 15!"**

"**SHADD WHY THE GLOB DO WE HAVE THESE BOOK!?" yelled peebles**

"**you'll have good use for it!"**

And so shadd went into the portal as the gang waved her back, and arrived at her office giving it to her boss,and so that's end interviewing time.

-**interviweing time-**

* * *

**a/n**

_ okey guys i finally finish this sorry about the super delayed you dont know how much i need to begged until i finished this,anyway thanks for all the support ,_

_have a brofist!_

...

.../´¯/'...'/´¯¯`·¸

...('(...´...´... ¯~/'...')

...''...\... _.·´

BROFIST ...


End file.
